Autres regards
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Un prisonnier, un bourreau, deux visions qui s'entrechoquent...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

**Cette fanfiction n'a pas à proprement parler de chapitre, mais une succession de scènes dont le protagoniste principal varie. Pour plus de lisiblité, j'ai fais un découpage à chaque changement de regard. Ne vous perdez pas dans ces dédales de pensées ou vous risquez de perdre votre âme.**

**Autres regards**

J'avance lentement. La végétation ne me gène pas.

Pour tout dire, il n'y a pas grand chose qui me gène. Je suis ainsi, en symbiose avec le monde qui m'entoure. Avec toutes les plantes et tous les animaux qui s'enfuient à mon approche.

Il y a pourtant bien des choses qui me rebutent et en premier lieu…moi-même.

Je ne devrais pas penser ainsi et il est de plus en plus difficile de cacher cet état de fait à mes collègues. Nous sommes une armée et en tant que telle nous ne devrions pas avoir d'état d'âme.

Puis-je réellement parler d'état d'âme ?

Franchement je l'ignore. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que cette guerre ouverte me fatigue, m'épuise moralement. Mais ce qui me détruit à petit feu, c'est de devoir le cacher aux autres, aux miens. C'est si contraignant ! Cela nécessite tant d'énergie.

Mon prisonnier se traîne derrière moi. Il couine, il geint, il ne fait que se plaindre. Il est de chair et d'os, tout comme moi et pourtant il n'est rien pour moi. Une chose insignifiante que je pourrais écraser du pied. Mais voila, il détient des informations dont j'ai besoin. Je le garde donc en vie, encore un peu.

Son manque d'entrain pour avancer vers la mort est compréhensible, mais m'agace.

Qu'ils sont ennuyeux ces êtres à lutter pour vivre, à résister à une fin inéluctable.

Je m'arrête un instant pour le laisser récupérer. J'ai envie de le tracter, de le traîner dans la terre poussiéreuse de cette planète, mais je sens son souffle qui s'amenuise. Je le sens qui faibli et pourtant il continue de lutter. Quelle étonnante race quand on y pense.

Penser, voilà bien ce qu'il faut que j'évite de faire. Quand je pense, je me noie dans mes réflexions. Cet arrêt est salutaire pour mon prisonnier mais il donne du temps à mon esprit pour s'évader et là est mon danger, là est ma perte.

Il me regarde. Son regard est si vide par rapport à ceux de mes compagnons. Je n'arrive pas à y lire ses pensées et ses doutes. Pourtant son corps parle en ce sens. Il se tortille et se trémousse comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Je devrais peut être desserrer un peu ses liens.

Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Voilà qui est fait !

_-« Merci ! »_

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Il me parle comme si nous étions égaux. Mais pour qui se prend il ? Je suis choqué mais plus encore troublé. Mes sentiments les plus profonds cherchent à forcer ma nature militaire. C'est un être vivant et c'est la nature des choses qui fait de nous des ennemis, pas des ressentiments personnels.

Je le regarde fixement. Il en fait autant.

Je vois la sueur qui perle sur ses tempes. Que ces petits êtres sont fragiles tout de même. Une des questions qui me taraude tant est de comprendre pourquoi ils craignent tant pour leur vie alors que celle-ci est si courte et si souvent empreinte de douleur.

Nos regards ne se sont pas quitter. Sa peau est terne. Et quelle vilaine couleur !

Je le dévisage avec appétit. Je suis avide de connaissance de l'autre.

Il se méprend sur mon attitude.

Quoique !

Voila qu'il s'agite de nouveau.

Bon, il se fait tard et mon armée est loin. Suis-je donc si insouciant pour m'isoler ainsi de mes amis. Mon haut commandement m'en tiendra rigueur, c'est certain.

Bien, chaque chose en son temps.

D'abord laisser le prisonnier se reposer un peu puis lui extorquer les précieuses informations. Je suis doué pour cela. En fait j'ignore pourquoi je me traîne ce boulet. J'aurai aussi bien pu lui arracher les renseignements tant voulus puis le tuer.

Oui, mais je suis seul avec lui. Un tête-à-tête qui ne se représentera pas de si tôt. L'occasion unique d'étudier ce spécimen si spécial.

Il est vraiment très spécial celui-là. Très différent des autres.

Je le sens et…

Non, je ne préfère pas y penser !

Je sens qu'il me perçoit également comme différent.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai mal, vraiment mal.

Les liens me serrent et m'empêchent de respirer. Je sens mon souffle laborieux qui racle ma gorge emportant avec lui mon oxygène si précieux. Je me sens chavirer. Cela fait des heures que je déambule ainsi, comme un pantin sans bras, claudiquant d'un pied sur l'autre. Et toutes ces ronces qui me labourent la peau.

J'en est marre, je n'en peux plus.

Et lui, là devant qui marche comme si de rien n'était. Je le hais, Dieu comme je le hais !

Pourquoi moi ? Comment ai-je fais pour me mettre dans une telle situation. J'ai peur, j'ai mal et j'ai faim ! J'en ai marre de râler et j'en ai marre de marcher. Je voudrais en finir. J'ai peur de mourir. Bon, si je ne lui dis rien, il ne me tuera pas…Oui, mais il me torturera ! Oh je n'en peux plus, je n'arrive même plus à penser.

Marcher. Se concentrer sur marcher ! Non je ne peux pas, j'ai tellement soif, tellement mal, mais surtout tellement faim !

Bon, je vais le lui dire.

Non ! T'es fou ? Ne fais pas ça!

Je vais devenir cinglé. Je commence déjà à m'engueuler avec moi-même.

Bon, essaye de retrouver ton mal. Respires, respires…

Aï ! Non c'est fini, faut que cela cesse, je vais tout lui dire et qu'on en termine.

Je perds pied. Je ne sais plus que faire. Il me tire avec rage et détermination. Il me fait souffrir et je suis certain que c'est jubilatoire pour lui. Je le hais, lui et la mort qu'il va m'infliger.

J'en est marre. Je le vois qui doit se gausser de ma souffrance. Je geints comme un enfant mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes pensées sont si incohérentes depuis quelques heures. Il faut qu'il s'arrête. Je perds mon souffle.

Non, calmes-toi, ne t'affoles pas ! Je ne peux faire autrement. Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère mais devient également plus superficielle.

Nous y voilà. La crise de panique me gagne.

Finalement, c'est moi qui vais gagner. Je vais mourir bêtement et lui, là, devra se contenter de me regarder disparaître avec mes secrets.

Je sais que c'est l'hypoxie qui me fait délirer, mais cela me fait du bien.

Allez, courage, encore quelques minutes et tu seras mort. Enfin, Je serai mort !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il s'arrête !

Il a du percevoir ma mort prochaine et veut prendre les devants. Ils sont pires que les charognards ! Même pas capable d'attendre que je meure tranquillement dans mon coin, il faut qu'il participe à ma perte.

Il s'approche. Comme si ma gêne respiratoire ne suffisait pas, voilà maintenant mon cœur qui s'affole ! Bien fait ! Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, na !

Je sens les palpitations anarchiques de mon organe vital préféré…heu, à moins que ce ne soit mon cerveau ? Je ne sais pas, faudrait y réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement en fait ? Hum ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là ?!

Oulala ! Les palpitations s'accentuent…il se rapproche. Je vais mourir !

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça. Je vais le sentir, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

J'entrouvre un œil. C'est plus fort que moi.

Sa main se rapproche dangereusement. Il va me tuer c'est certain.

Ma cage thoracique se libère. Ma respiration s'amplifie.

J'ouvre grands les yeux.

Il a relâché mes liens. Mes mains sont toujours attachées dans mon dos, mais mes bras sont plus mobiles.

Je reprends mon souffle et regarde mon bourreau.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru voir quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. C'est la première fois que je le regarde vraiment…autrement.

_-« Merci. »_

Les mots m'ont échappées. Ils expriment parfaitement ma pensée, mais j'avoue que de le remercier lui, me dégoûte. Rien que le fait de lui parler me donne la nausée.

Voila, je me sens de nouveau bizarre.

Tiens, lui aussi à l'air de se sentir bizarre. Il se tourne et me regarde fixement. J'en fais autant. Pourquoi est-ce que cela l'étonne tant que je dise merci ? Je ne suis pas un animal, je parle moi !

Son regard m'hypnotise. Je pensais y lire de la colère ou de la haine. C'était d'ailleurs le cas lorsque nos regards se sont télescopés, mais maintenant…

Maintenant je ne sais plus.

Je crois que finalement vivre risque d'être plus douloureux que de mourir. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Je le sens. Il y a en lui quelque chose de différent et j'ai l'impression que…NON, cette idée est saugrenue !

Ces yeux, cette intensité, ce questionnement… Nous sommes semblables.

J'ai peur de nouveau. Tiens curieuse réflexion ! N'avais-je donc plus peur ?

Il me regarde comme s'il allait me dévorer. Dévorer mon âme !

Je me sens mal, je crois que je vais faire un malaise.

Je sens ma peur suinter par tous mes pores. Il le voit aussi et cela le dégoûte, je le sens.

Il se retourne.

Que fait-il ?

Il examine le sol. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse soudain à la flore locale ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette herbe ? Quelle horreur, il la mâche et la recrache dans sa main. C'est dégoûtant ! Dire qu'il y a deux secondes il me voyait comme un être répugnant !

Voila qu'il recommence avec cette fleure jaune.

Il est vraiment étrange. Maintenant il mélange sa curieuse mixture.

Je voudrais profiter de son inattention pour agir mais je ne sais que faire. Et pour dire la vérité, il me captive. Que fait-il encore ? Il se lève.

Vas-t-il chercher une autre plante ?

Non, il s'approche de moi. J'ai peur. De nouveau mon cœur s'emballe.

Qu'ai-je donc été sot pour me laisser aller à le regarder ainsi, à oublier ce qu'il est.

Je vais en payer le prix fort.

Que fait-il ?

_-« Non ! »_


	3. Chapter 3

Je m'approche de lui et le voila encore qui panique. Je l'ai observé du coin de l'œil alors que je préparais ma décoction. Il était stupéfait, étonné de me voir réagir en interaction avec mon environnement.

Il me voit comme un parasite, comme une aberration de la nature.

Je le vois comme une imperfection.

Il est le prototype inachevé de ce que je suis. En ce sens, je lui suis infiniment supérieur, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Pourtant, il a en lui des choses qui m'attirent comme des aimants. Je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agit, du moins pas avec précisions, mais son imperfection m'a envoûté. Je suis fasciné qu'une telle mécanique organique ait pu survivre tant de siècles.

Il me dirait qu'il est intelligences et réflexions et que cela fait la différence.

Je lui rétorquerais qu'à mon échelle de valeur, il n'est pas différent des animaux qui se recroquevillent à notre approche.

J'imagine cet échange avec intérêt et une certaine délectation, il faut l'avouer.

Je crains pourtant que ce moment ne soit gâché par son stupide sentiment de supériorité et son envie de vivre. Espoir illusoire, évidemment.

Sa mort est la finalité de notre marche. Je le sais et lui également.

Je suis si près de lui maintenant que je ressens sa peur comme si elle était mienne. Voila bien une chose qui ne m'a jamais apporté de jouissance.

La peur.

Un sentiment répugnant qui exprime le manque cruel de force intérieur. Je hais cet être inférieur pour ces sentiments si primaires. Encore un signe d'imperfection !

Je le touche. Son cœur s'emballe.

-« Non ! »

Un frisson de plaisir me parcourre. Sa frayeur me dégoûte mais le contact chaud, moite, presque sensuel de son corps avive ma faim.

Quelle souffrance que cette faim qui me tenaille. Je me sens pris en étau entre l'envie d'assouvir mon désir charnel et celui de contenter ma soif de connaissance.

Je le désire lui, plus que tout autre chose auparavant.

Je sublime ce moment où ma main se posera sur son cœur.

Mes doigts glissent sur sa combinaison. Je sens son torse battre au rythme de l'organe qu'il renferme.

Je le regarde sans pour autant cesser de caresser l'enveloppe qui renferme son âme.

Il est figé dans cette étrange attitude que je connais si bien. Mélange de surprise et de résignation.

Je lis dans ses yeux comme j'ai lu dans son corps avant cette halte improvisée. Il veut en finir vite, mais en lui une particule de résistance perdure. Sans aucun doute ce qu'il nomme l'espoir.

Et bien, pour une fois, cet espoir ne sera pas vain… du moins pour le moment.

Cela m'amuse de le faire languir, de le faire douter…de moi, de lui !

Non que je me délecte de sa crainte de la mort. Non, vraiment, tout ces sentiments primitifs m'écoeurent !

Je me délecte de voir en lui une complexité d'esprit qui sera bientôt ma possession. Disséquer sa pensée, lui arracher tout les liens qui forment ses raisonnements. Comprendre enfin, ce que sont ces maillons de notre chaîne alimentaire, ces maillons de notre histoire.

Je quitte son regard.

Il reprend une grande inspiration comme si mes yeux l'avaient maintenu en apnée.

J'en profite et je glisse ma mixture dans sa bouche.

Il cherche à la recracher mais mes doigts glissent le long de son torse pour se poser délicatement, tendrement sur sa bouche. Il se fige et avale ma potion. Je le vois qui dégluti avec difficulté. Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. L'une coule sur sa joue. Je la suis des yeux.

Mon prisonnier ne bouge plus. Ma médication est particulièrement rapide sur ces humains.

Il tombe au sol avec quelques tremblements incontrôlables. Je lis dans ces yeux la douleur. Elle est légère et ne durera pas. Je le sais. Il l'ignore.

L'ignorance est la pire des tortures. Cela aussi je le sais…et lui aussi !

Là, doucement, il se calme et ferme les yeux. Il dort. Son repos ne restera pas tranquille bien longtemps. Des rêves viendront le perturber. Ces étranges histoires oniriques qui se jouent sur la scène de l'esprit me sont inconnues. Encore une chose que j'aimerai captée et faire mienne.

Je te suis supérieur, petite créature. Je suis ton maître et pourtant…

Pourtant je suis esclave de ce que tu me donneras. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

Je te hais. Je me déteste.

Je te désire.

Ta respiration est douce et fluide. L'air coure dans tes poumons comme le sang dans tes veines. Cette essence de vie qui te parcoure et qui finira bientôt en moi.

Je caresse tes cheveux. Ils sont si courts, si fins, si insignifiants. Ton corps est si simple et si dénué de toutes fibres artistiques.

Et pourtant cet écrin ridicule renferme un joyau.

J'ai fait mien tant de pierre de pacotille, tant de bijoux fantaisistes…

Et maintenant tu es là, entre mes mains.

Je te regarde avec passion. Mon corps te réclame. Un peu de patience. L'attente est douloureuse, mais la récompense n'en sera que meilleure.

Je te prends sur mes épaules. Je vais te conduire chez moi, dans ce laboratoire qui est mon antre, mon refuge.

Je vais t'arracher de force les renseignements tant désirés, puis je te prendrais le reste. Ton âme, ta conscience, ta connaissance des tiens.

Je hume ton effluve. Je m'emballe. J'ai mal.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai un mal de crâne terrible.

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je le sais tout près de moi. Il fait un boucan pas possible. J'entends du verre et du métal. Curieux, je ne pensais pas entendre ce genre de sons. Je m'imaginais entouré de trucs gluants et organiques.

La curiosité me domine. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et…ça alors ?!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Je suis dans un laboratoire, exactement comme celui où nous avions pénétré avec Teyla. Un laboratoire wraith.

Je le regarde qui travaille avec ardeur.

Entre les flacons et divers tubes, sont disposées des plantes issues de cette planète, je les reconnais, ainsi que d'autres qui me sont inconnues.

Je sens encore le goût acre de sa potion. Ma bouche est pâteuse. Je le regarde agir et je comprends enfin.

Voila ce qu'est donc mon bourreau. Un botaniste, un scientifique.

Il se tourne vers moi en un mouvement rapide. Ses cheveux semblent danser autour de sa tête. Il me fixe. Je sens la peur remonter le long de ma colonne.

Non, je dois me contrôler.

Elle diminue, se planque dans un coin, prête à exploser à la moindre occasion. Je la garde au chaud.

Il hume l'air avec ce mouvement si caractéristique des wraiths puis sourit.

Retenir la peur, ne pas la laisser revenir.

_-« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?_

_-Pourquoi, comment ! Vous voulez toujours tout comprendre n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je lis la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi. Oui, c'est vrai j'aimerai comprendre.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué. Pourquoi suis-je dans ce laboratoire que je devine secret et interdit ?

Il tourne autour de moi comme un chien autour de son os. Oulala, mauvaise image ça…pas rassurante du tout !

Bon calmes-toi, ça va aller !

Je me tais. J'attends.

_-« Si je ne vous ai pas (encore) pris vos forces vitales c'est que j'aimerais moi aussi comprendre. »_

Bon alors là, moi, je ne pige plus rien.

D'abord ce wraith et ses attitudes si bizarres. Ensuite…oh, rien que l'idée me donne des frissons… ensuite le fait qu'il soit un scientifique ! Je n'avais encore jamais réfléchit à leurs différents statuts au sein de la ruche. Pour moi, il n'y avait que les méchants et les très méchants. Ah, j'oubliais ! Et la reine des méchants !

Je souris intérieurement à cette image.

_-« Cela te fais rire ? »_

Oups, je crois que mon sourire n'était pas si intérieur que cela finalement.

Il se place devant moi, touche ma joue de sa main.

Beurk, c'est répugnant !

Bizarrement c'est cette réflexion naissant en moi à cet instant, qui me fait enfin réaliser que la situation est plus qu'inhabituelle.

Petit un, la mort ne me semble plus la finalité immédiate de ma capture. Ben oui, réfléchit voyons, tu es dégoûté par son contact alors que tu devrais faire une syncope, comme d'hab. Heu, bon c'est vrai je suis plutôt fragile émotionnellement, m'enfin quand même ! Et puis je préfère dire que je fais un malaise. Bon, je ne vais pas discuter sémantique avec moi-même. Et…Tiens, c'est vrai ça, je n'ai plus peur qu'il me touche. Enfin, ça me débecte, mais je sens bien qu'il ne veut pas me dévorer…enfin pas encore. C'est bon ça, très bon !

Et c'est quoi le petit deux ?

Le petit deux, c'est que ce wraith est vraiment différent des autres et que s'il nous a…enfin, s'il m'a emmené ici plutôt que sur une ruche, c'est qu'il a un projet différent du simple repas communautaire.

Ha, ha, ha! Idiot ! Ce qu'il veut, ce sont les coordonnées de la Terre ou le moyen de les avoir.

Mouai, mais non, je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ?

Bon là j'avoue, il s'est glissé derrière moi alors j'ai du mal à garder ma petite peur bien au chaud dans sa cachette. Et si je la laissais venir quelques secondes ?

Inutile.

Il m'a détaché.

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

Il rit.

_-« Encore une question ! Parce qu'ici, il n'y a pas de sortie, aucune échappatoire, rien que toi et moi._

_-Cela ne répond pas à ma question._

_-Précis hein ? Pour voir et pour comprendre. Pour voir ce que tu vas faire et pour comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait. _»

Je ne bouge pas.

Il veut voir ce que je vais faire. Et bien, il sera servit, je ne vais rien faire du tout ! Na, na et re-na !


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'est réveillé. Il était temps.

Je commençais à craindre mettre trompé dans mes posologies. Je fais semblant de rien et continue de vaquer à mes occupations. J'aimerai voir ses réactions.

Hum…bien sur, il fait le mort, comme tous les animaux pris dans un piège. Faire le mort pour mieux se sauver ensuite. Piètre ruse. Bon, il doit être encore un peu vaseux.

Je le sens qui examine la pièce. Il doit être stupéfait. Cet endroit est si différent de la ruche.

Je regarde mon laboratoire avec des yeux tout neufs, comme si j'étais l'humain.

Il est petit mais fonctionnel. Il est le vestige d'un temps du passé, témoignage oublié des expériences interdites que pratiquaient certains permis les nôtres. Je me souviens de cette époque, avant l'hibernation, bien avant.

Avec d'autres scientifiques nous faisions des expériences sur les humains. Moi, ma spécialité était la médication. Nos reines avaient renié nos objectifs, pourtant ils étaient logiques. Nous ne sommes pas malade et bien nourri, nous sommes immortels. Oui, mais la nourriture est rare et sensible aux germes et aux bactéries qui pullulent sur ces planètes primitives.

Depuis mon éveil, il y a peu, j'ai repris mes recherches.

Je me tourne brutalement vers l'humain.

J'ai repris mes recherches et j'ai enfin un sujet d'étude.

Je m'approche de lui avec suffisamment de lenteur pour ne pas perdre une miette de ses réactions. Il tremble. Je le sens qui lutte contre la peur qui cherche sournoisement à l'envahir. Il est fort, plus fort qu'il ne le pense lui-même.

Je m'approche encore et je hume ses émanations. La peur, l'angoisse, la culpabilité, le mensonge, tout sentiment à un parfum qui lui est propre.

Je respire les effluves de son corps comme je sonderai l'esprit d'un des miens. Le corps à un vocabulaire qui est propre à chaque individu et celui-ci est richement pourvu. C'est un régal pour les sens.

Je pense à ce que je vais apprendre de lui. Je pense au plaisir que j'aurai à lui prendre toute cette culture sensorielle.

Hum… je souris de plaisir.

Il le voit et cela le perturbe.

Ses odeurs n'en sont que plus suaves. La peur est acre, mais le courage est sucré et l'un n'est rien sans l'autre.

_-« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?_

_-Pourquoi, comment ! Vous voulez toujours tout comprendre n'est-ce pas ? »_

Ma réponse me plait bien. Pas à lui sans doute. Je jubile de le sentir si désorienté. Ses neurones travaillent à un rythme endiablé pour essayer de donner un sens à ce qui, évidement, n'en a pas !

Je l'examine sous tous les angles, mon petit animal de compagnie.

Chaque parcelle de son corps exprime ses doutes. Les humains sont si fades et si peu créatifs avec leur corps. Pourtant leur visage exprime tant de choses en ce genre de circonstance. Celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle

_-« Si je ne vous ai pas (encore) pris vos forces vitales c'est que j'aimerais moi aussi comprendre. »_

Voila, c'est dit !

Sa réaction me surprend. Il me regarde comme si c'était la première fois. Toutes crainte a disparu. On dirai qu'il découvre que je peux parler, penser, que je suis également un être doté de réflexions et…d'interrogations.

Sa réaction me surprend mais m'amuse. Lui aussi visiblement !

_-« Cela te fais rire ? »_

Maintenant c'est lui qui est surpris.

Je me mets à genoux. Je suis face à face avec mon prisonnier.

Ses traits expriment la surprise, l'interrogation mais plus du tout la peur. Je suis étonné, intrigué.

Je touche sa peau pâle et râpeuse.

Il a un mouvement de recul. Son regard semble soudain s'opacifier. Il n'est plus avec moi. Je le sens en grande réflexion avec lui-même.

J'aime ça.

Le laboratoire s'emplie d'odeurs nouvelles que mon cerveau analyse instantanément comme autant de renseignement sur le comportement humain.

Je le laisse ainsi quelques secondes, pas plus.

Inutile de le laisser se perdre dans ses pensées.

Inutile de me laisser envahir par les miennes. Quoiqu'en cet instant sublime, je sois ce que j'ai toujours aimé être. Je suis un scientifique en pleine observation et non un prédateur en quête de nourriture.

Je me place derrière lui et libère les liens qui le retenaient. J'ignorais que j'allais faire cela, mais maintenant je prends conscience qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Quoi de mieux que d'étudier l'humain dans cet environnement clos et stressant, reproduction à mon échelle d'une planète sous le feu des darts ?

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

Je ris de sa question.

Quelle curiosité, quel besoin maladif de rester maître des évènements. Voila une chose que je découvre ce jour. Cette nécessité pour l'Homme de ne pas rester spectateur de son environnement.

Comprendre pour mieux interagir, comprendre pour mieux dominer.

Suis-je si différents ?

Oui, je vis avec la nature qui m'entoure comme si elle faisait partie de moi. Ce qui m'importe c'est de vivre et de survivre. Surtout maintenant que nous sommes si nombreux. Qu'importe le monde qui m'entoure. Il n'est qu'éphémère pour moi.

Je recommence à me noyer dans mes pensées et j'en oublie l'humain.

Je vais satisfaire sa curiosité.

_-« Encore une question ! Parce qu'ici, il n'y a pas de sortie, aucune échappatoire, rien que toi et moi._

_-Cela ne répond pas à ma question._

_-Précis hein ? Pour voir et pour comprendre. Pour voir ce que tu vas faire et pour comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait. »_

Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour comprendre qu'il n'est que l'instrument de mes expérimentations ?

Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que j'accepte qu'il ne soit pas que cela ?

Il ne bouge pas. Moi non plus. Mes états d'âme sont revenus aux pas de course.


	6. Chapter 6

Lui non plus, ne bouge pas. Nous sommes là, immobile à nous regardez fixement.

Je me redresse. C'est incroyable, mais je me sens terriblement courageux d'un coup.

Oui, c'est une sensation étrange. Je dirais bien nouvelle, mais bon, je ne suis pas si poltron que cela non plus, faut pas exagérer !

Je sais qu'il a l'intention de me tuer. Il ne le cache pas et ce serait bien inutile. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que je pourrais lui faire changer d'avis.

J'aimerai comprendre ses motivations. Je le sens qui lutte contre son désir physique de se nourrir, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il faire durer son supplice…et le mien par la même occasion ?

Hé, ho ! Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même ? Non, non, non, t'inquiètes pas, je suis très satisfait de sa décision, mais elle m'effraie un peu. Que va-t-il faire de moi ?

Ben demandes le lui. Hum… mouai, tu as raison enfin, j'ai raison.

_-« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Vous tuer bien sur, mais je voudrai vous disséquer avant. »_

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Oulala, dites-moi que je rêve, dites-moi que j'ai rien compris !

Bon, voila, maintenant, c'est certain, je panique.

Ma peur a resurgit d'un bond hors de sa cachette. Ma respiration s'accélère. J'essaie de la freiner, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je cherche du regard une sortie, mais je n'en vois pas.

Je cherche…je ne sais pas quoi, mais je cherche !

Je sens la transpiration qui coule le long de mon dos. Elle est fraîche et me procure un frisson unique mais violent. Toute ma peau se hérisse de terreur !

Chaque poils, du plus fin duvet au plus épais cheveux (si, quand même il m'en reste !) se dresse sur sa base épidermique. Cela me fait prendre conscience de ce que je suis. Je sens mon être dans toute sa complexité. Mon enveloppe charnelle et mon âme, tristement unies dans le désespoir et la peur.

Me disséquer !

Ma tête tourne. Ma vue se trouble. Je titube, perds pied puis me raccroche désespérément à une paillasse métallique qui s'offre devant moi. Sa froideur lisse et neutre me glace le sang et me projette dans une image encore plus lugubre. Si, si, c'est possible !

Je me vois allongé sur cette table médicale. Je suis si pâle ! Carson est auprès de moi. On peut toujours compter sur les copains en cas de coup dur. Enfin, ça c'est ce que je crois de prime abord ! Car ce cher docteur Beckett se saisit d'instruments argentés, pointus, tranchants, froids et…douloureux !

Haaa…Je sors brutalement de mon rêve éveillé.

Mon bourreau est toujours là, drapé dans sa cape de vampire.

Son regard fixe ne m'a pas quitté un instant. Je ne vois que ça, ses yeux, toujours ses yeux et un peu aussi ses dents, un peu, mais c'est déjà trop.

Le cauchemar était-il si terrible au fond ? Il avait le mérite d'avoir le goût de l'irréel.

Il me regarde et rit. Qui y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus effrayant. Un wraith qui rit en me fixant intensément ou un wraith qui me fixe sans broncher ? Hum, je dirais que le plus effrayant, c'est le wraith lui-même. Sauf que celui-ci n'est pas qu'un simple vampire en quête de nourriture et je pense que c'est cela le plus angoissant.

Il se détourne de moi, m'abandonnant à mon désespoir. Que fait-il maintenant ? Il farfouille dans mon sac. Tiens je réalise juste à l'instant qu'il a gardé avec lui toutes mes affaires. Oh, non de non ! Mon ordinateur !

Je le dévisage avec anxiété. Je retiens mon souffle. Ouf, il se désintéresse de mon PC. Il examine ma radio et tourne les boutons. Un grésillement, puis une voix chaude qui me réchauffe instantanément le cœur.

_-« …bon Dieu, répondez ! Où êtes-vous R… »_

Le wraith a interrompu la transmission. Il garde la radio en main. Il semble songeur. Peut-être trouve-t-il cet objet bien primitif, lui qui utilise son esprit pour transmettre ses pensées.

Il se tourne vers moi. Toujours ce mouvement fluide, si gracieux et si saisissement !

_-« On vous cherche._

_-Evidement qu'on me cherche. Mes amis ne m'abandonneront jamais !_

_-Expliquez-moi. »_

Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Les wraiths sont si nombreux, ils forment un ensemble compact qui bourdonne autour de la reine. Si l'une des abeilles manque, la ruche ne s'en porte pas mal pour autant. Que lui dire. Qu'il est insignifiant pour les siens, unité négligeable et sacrifiable ? Je préfère me taire que de lui expliquer un concept qui doit lui être totalement étranger. L'amitié.

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Hein, heu…quoi donc ?_

_-L'amitié. »_

Zut, et crotte de…de…bon, l'inspiration me manque ! Zut et re-zut, j'ai encore parlé à voix haute.

_-« Et bien, c'est quand deux personnes s'apprécient au point que l'une d'elle mette sa vie en danger pour sauver l'autre des griffes d'un dangereux psychopathe affamé. »_

Au fur et à mesure que j'entends les mots sortir de ma bouche, je me recroqueville intérieurement.

Le wraith ne semble pas comprendre la boutade. Son humour s'il existe, doit être bien différent. J'imagine…

Deux humains sont sur un bateau, le premier tombe à l'eau, que reste-t-il ? Hum…le wraith réfléchit…hum… un en-cas, un plateau froid?


	7. Chapter 7

La douleur est violente. Mon corps le réclame. La faim se fait plus menaçante, plus pressante. Si je veux étudier mon spécimen, il va falloir le bousculer un peu.

Regardes-toi, Humain ! Tu es là, avachi comme une marionnette d'enfant.

Tiens, à croire qu'il m'a entendu, le voilà qui se lève. Les humains seraient-ils un peu télépathes ? Non, le fruit du hasard, sans aucun doute.

Il me semble soudain plus serein, plus maître de lui-même. J'ignore à quoi je dois ce revirement mais il arrange bien mes affaires. Quoi de plus déstabilisant que de chuter de haut. Soit confiant, mon petit animal domestique, soit rassuré et profites-en bien, cela ne durera que peu de temps.

_-« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant ? »_

Ha ! Cela durera encore moins longtemps que prévu ! Tu te poses des questions n'est-ce pas ? Encore et toujours des questions ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir devenir une onde électrique dans ton cerveau. Ce doit être tellement actif là-haut !

Je ne vais pas te laisser dans le doute plus longtemps. Je vais te donner matière à réfléchir. Ton petit cerveau ridicule va fumer et moi je vais me délecter des tourments de ton esprit.

_-« Je ne sais pas. Vous tuer bien sur, mais je voudrai vous disséquer avant. »_

Touché ! Le voila qui s'effondre. Son assurance n'a pas résister bien longtemps.

Intéressant.

Je parlais de son esprit, mais bien entendu ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il a interprété mes propos. Ils sont si facilement manipulables.

Le moindre espoir et ils s'enflamment, le moindre doute et ils se consument.

L'humain est décidément un bijou de paradoxes, de force et de faiblesse.

Je le vois se dégrader à vue d'œil. Il n'est plus avec moi. Il est évident qu'il est en grande discussion avec lui-même.

Etrange.

Etrange aussi le fait qu'un tel comportement me trouble. Que suis-je donc en train de faire, si ce n'est parler avec moi-même. Je réalise que cette expérience me permet autant d'analyser les comportements des humains que de découvrir mes propres réactions.

Nous sommes immortels et nous nous connaissons si peu.

Son teint ridiculement pâle commence à virer au gris. La palette de couleur de cet être est vraiment triste et sans vie. Seul ses yeux sont intéressants au regard de l'art. Je les garderai peut être dans mon laboratoire.

De pire en pire. Sa peau commence à suinter. Le voila qui me dégoûte de nouveau. Il y a quelques minutes, il était digne et appétissant et le voila maintenant repoussant, mou, sans aucune force de caractère.

Je me suis donc trompé. Cet homme n'est pas différent des autres. Son attitude faussement provocante lors de sa capture, n'était en rien de reflet de sa personnalité.

Pourtant il incarne à lui seul la complexité de l'humain. Il n'est que contradiction !

Je vais le laisser mijoter un peu puis je lui arracherai ses années, une à une jusqu'à connaître la moindre de ses pensées, jusqu'à connaître le plus petit de ses secrets.

Cette pensée me réjouit et j'en ris franchement tout en m'éloignant de mon prisonnier.

Tiens, son sac, je l'avais oublié. Que peut donc transporter un humain ?

De la nourriture… évidement, de ce côté au moins, ils ont un avantage sur nous.

Un ordinateur… archaïque. Que peut-on tirer d'une telle machine. De ce point de vue, notre technologie leur est bien supérieure. Machine, avec eux, tout n'est que machine.

Tiens, encore un appareil non organique. Une radio évidement.

Voyons…

_-« …bon Dieu, répondez ! Où êtes-vous R… »_

J'arrête aussitôt la transmission. Je reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de l'humain qui accompagnait mon prisonnier. Je me souviens de lui…

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de travailler sur des ruines laissées par des Lantiens. Mon prisonnier s'énervait tous seul en gesticulant dans tous les sens. L'homme de la voix, lui, semblait plutôt rire de la situation. Il paraissait s'impatienter également, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'asticoter mon pauvre spécimen. C'est là que j'ai eu envie de comprendre. Ils travaillent ensemble, forme une équipe au sein de leur armée, et pourtant ils donnaient l'impression de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, de jouer de la situation et de s'en amuser.

Y a-t-il des dissensions au sein de leur propre ruche ?

Jusqu'à présent j'avais plutôt observé les humains alors qu'ils fuyaient, essayant vainement de sauver leur peau.

Etrange aussi de découvrir son bétail, hors du pâturage, occuper à nous nuire et non à se cacher. Car tel était bien leur but. Trouver dans ces ruines des armes, des solutions pour lutter contre nous.

Ces terriens sont vraiment différents des autres humains. Peut être simplement parce qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas encore assez.

Quoiqu'il en soit les relations entres ces hommes sont vraiment surprenantes et contraires aux réflexes primaires de survie que l'on attend de la proie face à son prédateur.

Mon prisonnier est ragaillardi par la voix de son chef. L'espoir l'enflamme à nouveau !

_-« On vous cherche._

_-Evidement qu'on me cherche. Mes amis ne m'abandonneront jamais ! »_

Voila bien une évidence qui n'en est pas une.

Pourquoi l'humain en revenant de son vaisseau Lantien et en découvrant la disparition de son second, ne s'est pas simplement enfuit ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à le retrouver alors que précédemment il vociférait contre lui avec indifférence. Décidément je ne comprends rien à ces humains.

_-« Expliquez-moi. »_

Le voila de nouveau plongé au plus profond de son esprit. Indubitablement celui-ci doit être bien alambiqué. Qu'il est agaçant de ne pas pouvoir m'y glisser subrepticement !

_-« L'amitié. »_

Le mot tombe doucement entre ces lèvres comme s'il avait cherché à s'enfuir. Je le connais ce mot, je l'ai déjà entendu dans la bouche d'humains. Je le reconnais mais je n'en perçois pas le sens.

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Hein, heu…quoi donc ? »_

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il prononçait ces mots à haute voix. Je le sens gêné, perturbé. Qu'est-ce donc que cette amitié dont le secret lui semble si cher ? J'ignore ce que je viens de mettre à jour, mais aux vues des émotions qu'elle suscite chez mon cobaye, l'amitié doit être d'une grande valeur.

_-« L'amitié. »_

Sa gêne s'amplifie. Il répugne visiblement à me dévoiler son secret.

La faim qui me taraudait avec brutalité vient de laisser sa place à un autre appétit. Je veux savoir !

Il se lance. Je bois ces paroles avec avidité.

_-« Et bien, c'est quand deux personnes s'apprécient au point que l'une d'elle mette sa vie en danger pour sauver l'autre des griffes d'un dangereux psychopathe affamé. »_

Je ne comprends pas et il le sait. Nul besoin de lire dans son esprit pour sentir sa jubilation. Sa phrase n'a pas de sens, du moins pas explicitement. Un code, un message secret, j'ignore ce qu'il vient de me dévoiler, mais je sais que c'est un tournant dans ma petite expérience.

Il semble satisfait de lui-même comme jamais. Je perçois cette allégresse avec douleur.

L'excitation de la découverte à venir fait place à l'amertume de l'incompréhension.

J'explose.

Je me jette sur mon prisonnier, le saisi avec brutalité et le projette de l'autre côté de ma table d'examen. Qu'il est léger.

Pourtant il fait du bruit en s'écrasant contre la cloison de pierre. Un drôle de bruit, comme un bâton que l'on brise.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis dans un néant silencieux et sans vie. J'ai l'impression de flotter entre deux univers. Je me sens bien car je ne me sens pas. Je suis quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi et c'est tellement agréable de se laisser ainsi aller.

La douleur cherche à m'extraire de ce paradis onirique. Je lutte contre cette naissance inévitable et cela me projette dans mon âme, dans mon existence qui n'est plus que souffrance. Je suis si bien là dans mon inconscience. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me rattacher à un monde qui est si prompt à m'abandonner ?

La première chose que je perçois, c'est le froid. J'ai l'impression de quitter un bain de quiétude tiède et doux, pour une chambre froide. L'image est plus que saisissante quand on y pense. Mieux vaux donc ne pas y penser.

La seconde chose est le contact dur du sol contre ma joue. Je suis couché par terre. Cela me change peu à dire vrai.

La troisième perception que j'ai du réel est l'image du wraith achevant son mouvement avec colère. Ainsi donc il ne s'est passé que quelques fractions de seconde entre ma chute et mon éveil. Ma perte de connaissance si brève fut-elle m'a semblé durer une éternité. Cette révélation est à la fois réconfortante et inquiétante. Si le temps est élastique dans ses moments de shunt neuronal, pourvu qu'il ne le soit pas également dans la douleur.

Voila, le mot est dit.

Aussitôt, celle-ci prend naissance dans mon corps, comme si en la nommant je venais de lui donner l'autorisation de lancer l'attaque.

Ma souffrance est telle que je n'arrive pas à la localiser. Je me perds en elle. Impossible de crier. Je ne peux nommer la douleur car elle est multiple. L'impression qu'on m'arrache ma chair, que l'on me brise chaque petit fragment d'os.

J'essaye de me concentrer et d'apprivoiser ma douleur, mais celle-ci est sauvage et cours d'un membre à l'autre sans demander son reste.

Mon corps parle pour moi. Je me sens crispé, figé dans une position qui ne doit rien à ma souplesse légendaire.

Je n'ose pas bouger la tête. Je ne voudrai pas finir tétraplégique. Et puis après tout, quelle importance, tétra, para ou pas plégique du tout, c'est dans l'estomac du wraith que je finirai.

Justement le voila qui s'approche de moi.

Il me hume encore avec cette moue satisfaite qui me dégoûte tant. Comme j'aimerai lui dire ma façon de penser en ce moment. Je me demande ce qui me retient en fait.

C'est lui qui entame le dialogue.

_-« Vous êtes pitoyable. »_

Je cherche quoi répondre. Une phrase pertinente qui le clouerai au sol avec moi.

_-« Et vous, vous êtes en colère. »_

Et bien dans le genre phrase qui tue, elle se pose là. C'est vrai qu'il est entré dans une rage monstre sans que je ne vois venir le coup. J'ignore ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Sans doute le qualificatif de psychopathe affamé qui ne lui a pas plu.

Il me redresse avec rapidité et aisance. Mon corps suit le mouvement tel un pantin désarticulé. Me voila assis par terre, adossé à la cloison de son laboratoire.

Le changement de position est transitoirement douloureux et me donne une sensation étrange de vertige. Ma vision se brouille comme si je voyais en négatif. Je vois ses lèvres formuler des mots qui ne parviennent pas jusqu'à moi.

_-« Allo Huston ! J'ai un problème. J'ai perdu le son et l'image. »_

Mes propres mots se noient dans un étrange brouhaha d'origine inconnu. Un son qui palpite au rythme de mon angoisse.

Un malaise vagal. Je suis bêtement en train de faire un malaise parce que ce lourdaud de wraith m'a redressé trop vite.

Je me laisse donc glissé le long du mur en espérant que le contact avec le sol sera doux.

Espoir déçu, mais qui a le mérite de me faire découvrir ma première blessure. Mon bras gauche doit être fracturé car il n'a pas du tout apprécié de toucher ainsi le sol rugueux de la caverne.

Mon bourreau me redresse de nouveau. A-t-il décidé de me torturer à grand renfort de malaises vagaux ?

_-« Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amitié ! »_

Je ris.

Je ris de désespoir. Comment me sortir de cette situation ridicule. Je m'étais préparé à l'idée d'être torturé afin de me soustraire des informations sur la Terre et me voila soumis à la question pour connaître le sens de l'amitié. Dire que j'avais peur de craquer et d'en dire trop. Quelle ironie quand on y pense. Je vais mourir sous la torture parce qu'un idiot de monstre vert ne comprend pas que je lui dis la vérité.

En quoi la notion d'amitié l'intéresse-t-elle ?

Sans doute parce qu'il a perçu en elle, une force qui anime notre survie, une force qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

Je regarde ma proie se disloquer contre le mur de mon laboratoire. Le bruit de bâton est assez représentatif de celui que fait son corps en interrompant sa course sur la cloison, avant de glisser mollement sur le sol. Il ressemble à un pantin de bois dont on aurait brisé les cordes. Ce sont des jeux que l'on trouve souvent dans les villages humains.

Finalement cet humain est un peu mon jouet à moi. Je m'amuse à le bouger à ma guise et maintenant qu'il ne me fait plus rire, je coupe ses liens et l'abandonne à son destin.

Il est ma chose, il est mien. Dans quelques minutes il ne sera plus qu'une enveloppe asséchée.

Mon humain a le nez dans la poussière. Il reste un instant inerte, puis progressivement je le vois reprendre vie. Il grimace d'abord puis se crispe de tout son corps.

Qu'il est ridicule dans cette posture !

Je me sens presque gêné. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures je me comparais à lui. En un laps de temps si court, j'ai fais de l'humain, intelligent et savant, du moins autant qu'ils peuvent l'être, un déchet organique et recyclable.

Il ouvre enfin les yeux. Son regard brille sous le coup d'une douleur que je ne connais pas. Je me réjouis de cette souffrance, non pour ce qu'elle est, mais pour la vengeance qu'elle m'octroie.

Décidément, je déteste ce que je suis…et pourtant je me laisse guider par mon instinct avec délectation.

En tant qu'être intelligent…ha, comme ce mot est galvaudé dans la bouche des humains, je voudrais continuer à étudier mon spécimen. En tant que wraith affamé et intimement bafoué, je voudrais lui arracher ses derniers secrets, douloureusement et rapidement…non, finalement, pas si rapidement que cela !

Je sens mon ambiguïté dans toute son ampleur, mais comment lutter contre la nature même de ce que je suis ?

J'attends qu'il fixe son regard sur moi. Voila, je l'ai attrapé. Plus que son corps, c'est son esprit qui est mon prisonnier.

_-« Vous êtes pitoyable. »_

Je lui crache au visage ce que m'inspire son état. J'imagine sa réaction primitive et bestiale. Une insulte qu'il me lancera pour décharger sa haine.

_-« Et vous, vous êtes en colère. »_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce type de réponse. On dirait qu'il est déçu par ma réaction de violence. Cela me surprend mais plus ahurissant encore, je m'en sens soudainement coupable.

Cet étrange humain, en quelques mots, vient de me mettre face à mes propres doutes.

Je me demande subitement qui examine le comportement de l'autre.

Ma colère a disparu et mon envie de savoir colmate ma faim.

Curieusement, il me vient l'envie de parler avec l'humain. Face à face, presque d'égale à égale. Je le saisit d'une main ferme et le remet dans un sens plus naturel.

Mon cobaye change littéralement de couleur.

Son teint jaunâtre vire au gris. Ses lèvres se décolorent, ainsi que ses doigts et le pourtour de ses yeux. Il me donne l'impression de se vider de son âme. Je le vois qui cherche du regard quelque chose à accrocher, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela le maintienne en état de conscience.

Il bredouille quelques mots sans aucun sens, du moins je le présume, puis s'effondre de nouveau au sol.

Je le laisse ainsi quelques minutes, ridicule avec son bras qui part dans un axe étrange au niveau de l'épaule. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre que son articulation est déboîtée. Il doit en souffrir. A-t-il remarqué les autres blessures ? J'en doute car il ne semble pas y prêter la moindre attention.

Je le repositionne une fois de plus dans un sens plus convenable. Son teint est toujours cireux mais il paraît moins en souffrir.

_-« Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amitié ! »_

Ma question n'a pas l'air de l'étonner outre mesure.

Il rit de ce rire chargé de larmes qu'ont souvent les hommes face à leurs sombres destins.

Je le regarde rire et pleurer à la fois. Je le sens qui se laisse aller, enfin.

Enfin il va être mien, entièrement, sans aucune retenue.

Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine et je déchire brutalement ce qu'il restait de sa combinaison. Son corps suit le mouvement de ma main comme si nous étions aimantés. D'une certaine façon, c'est le cas. Je me sens attiré par lui et lui doit se sentir repousser. Cette image m'amuse.

Je pose ma main sur sa peau. Je le sens qui frémit. Il ne lutte plus. J'en suis presque déçu.

Je perçois la tiédeur de sa peau et malgré la transpiration, la poussière et le sang, je n'ai plus de dégoût.

_-« Réponds à ma question._

_-Que voulez-vous entendre ?_

_-La vérité._

_-Ma vérité n'est sûrement pas la votre. Je doute de ne pouvoir jamais vous faire, ne serai-ce que frôler, ce qu'est l'Amitié. »_

Il m'agace avec son air de suffisance. Il m'agace car je pense qu'il a effectivement raison.

_-« Essaye._

_-L'amitié, c'est ne pas hésiter à donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime et qui nous sont chère._

_-Une vie pour une vie ? Sans d'autres intérêts ?_

_-C'est cela. Sans aucun autre intérêt. »_

Je suis troublé. Rien ne me semble plus illogique. Quelle vie peut prévaloir sur une autre ? Se sacrifier pour sa ruche, pour sa communauté ou sa reine, je peux le concevoir. Un individu pour la nécessité de tous, mais un individu pour un autre…

_-« Quel sens y a t il à cela ?_

_-Aucun, c'est cela l'amitié. »_

Je suis stupéfait par cette révélation qui me présente l'homme sous un jour nouveau. Stupide et fascinant à la fois.

Bien que captivé par mes réflexions, je devine une présence derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement, sans retirer ma main du torse de ma future victime.

C'est elle !

Je pensais bien l'avoir sentie venir.

Mon expérience prend un nouveau jour, surtout lorsqu'en se décalant légèrement, elle me permet de l'apercevoir, l'autre, celui par qui ma compréhension va enfin éclater.


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai bien du mal à contrôler ma tension nerveuse qui s'échappe sous forme de gloussements ridicules et de larmes chaudes et humiliantes.

Il me regarde avec cet air de dégoût que je connais si bien maintenant. Tantôt je sens qu'il me sublime, tantôt je l'exècre. J'ignore quel est le moment que je préfère. Sans doute aucun !

Il n'a pas la réponse à sa question et cela le met visiblement en colère. En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, j'aurais aimé comprendre le fonctionnement cérébral de cet étonnant wraith. Pour l'heure, sachant que le dit comportement me vaut d'avoir été traîné sur plusieurs kilomètres puis d'avoir été observé comme un rat en cage et pour finir jeté sur le mur… je crois que je préfère ignorer le pourquoi du comment. De toute façon la fin est proche, je le sens bien.

Oups, je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Maintenant qu'il approche sa main de mon cœur, je me rend compte que finalement j'aurai bien aimé quelques explications…pourvues qu'elles me donne du temps à vivre !

Je me sens particulièrement ambigu. J'aimerai en finir mais la peur me retient. La peur et la curiosité. En tout cas, je réalise que la seule chose qui ne titille pas mon insatiable curiosité, c'est la mort.

Haaa. Oulala, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tout seul. Il a arraché ma chemise. Le contact de sa main est étrange. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau fonctionne à cent mille volts alors que mon corps est déjà totalement sous sa domination. Je ne peux plus bouger. Non que je sois paralysé, mais la moindre tentative me déclenche de terribles douleurs.

Sa main est chaude et le contact n'est pas aussi désagréable que je le pensais. Je l'imaginais gluant et collant, limite aspirant comme une ventouse, mais il n'en est rien. C'est le simple contact d'une main sur un torse. Un peau à peau charnel avec son lot de frissons, de rejet et d'attirance. Pouah ! Rien que de penser qu'il pourrait y avoir la plus infime parcelle de sexuelle dans ce contact et subitement la mort me semble douce.

Je m'interroge alors sur ce que doivent être les relations entre mâles et femelles wraiths. Existe-t-il des femelles autres que les reines ?

Soudainement la question de l'amitié ne me semble pas si anodine que cela. Que savent-ils ces monstres verts de ce que sont les relations entre les êtres vivants. Outre bien-sur la relation…hum tu sens bon, je crois que je vais te manger… Je devine déjà que l'amitié n'existe pas dans la ruche, mais l'amour, l'affection ?

_-« Réponds à ma question. »_

Son timbre de voix me paraît différent, plus doux et plus posé. Est-ce qu'il est capable de le moduler en fonction de ses désirs ? Sa question me ramène à mon débat intérieur.

_-« Que voulez-vous entendre ?_

_-La vérité._

_-Ma vérité n'est sûrement pas la votre. Je doute de ne pouvoir jamais vous faire, ne serai-ce que frôler, ce qu'est l'Amitié. »_

Evidement ma réponse n'est pas celle qu'il voulait. Je pensais qu'il me torturerai jusqu'à obtenir une réponse qui lui convienne, mais maintenant je pense qu'il sait lui aussi, qu'aucun mot ne pourra lui expliquer l'amitié. Cela l'énerve, je le sens et je le vois. Il s'agite et sa main sur ma peau exerce une pression plus forte.

J'imaginais que les wraiths aspiraient la vie d'un simple toucher, d'une caresse. Cette pression m'étonne. Je me demande s'il ne cherche pas à canaliser sa faim et sa rage dans ce toucher. Mes réflexions sont de courtes durées.

_-« Essaye._

_-L'amitié, c'est ne pas hésiter à donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime et qui nous sont chers._

_-Une vie pour une vie ? Sans d'autres intérêts ?_

_-C'est cela. Sans aucun autre intérêt. »_

En même temps que je dis cela, j'essaye de me persuader de la véracité de mes propos. Qu'est-ce que l'amitié au fond ? Est-ce que ceux que je considère comme mes amis risqueraient leurs vies pour moi ? Est-ce que l'amitié est forcement réciproque. Suis-je l'ami de mes amis ?

Je retiens un fou rire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé mourir en pleine réflexion métaphysique sur le bien, le mal, l'amitié et l'amour.

Mon bourreau est visiblement dans le même questionnement que moi. Sa main n'a pas relâché sa pression mais son regard semble perdu à des millions d'années lumières. Ha si son corps pouvait se téléporter et rejoindre son esprit là-bas !

Malheureusement, c'est tout l'inverse et son esprit revient vers son corps.

_-« Quel sens y a t il à cela ?_

_-Aucun, c'est cela l'amitié. »_

On dirait que je viens de lui faire la révélation du siècle. Il a l'air d'avoir vu la vierge, ce qui pour un wraith serait plus qu'un miracle

Brusquement j'ai comme un vertige. C'est moi qui ai des hallucinations. Devant moi se tient une femme. Je n'en vois que les contours. Elle est élancée et marche comme si elle flottait sur le sol.

Je m'interroge sur mon état mental et sur la possibilité que je vois la vierge en cet instant, moi le scientifique, le cartésien.

Subitement un détail trouble ma réflexion. Est-ce que la sainte vierge porterait à sa main un P90 ?

Mon wraith a ressenti sa présence lui aussi. Je le sens qui s'agrippe à moi avec violence.

Il se retourne brusquement, m'emportant dans son mouvement. La douleur brouille ma vue un instant. Quand la lumière revient, je distingue avec plus de netteté la silhouette féminine.

Teyla !

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi jolie, surtout avec son arme visant mon bourreau, surtout avec l'ombre qui se profile derrière elle.

Sheppard aussi est de la partie.

Je retiens encore un fou rire. Décidément, cela est vraiment pathologique de rire à ce point dans de telles circonstances. Et puis, finalement je ne le retiens pas, je le laisse éclater ce rire emprunt de douleurs, de tristesses et d'ironie. Dire que j'avais pris Teyla pour la sainte vierge me fait déjà beaucoup rire, mais l'idée que j'ai failli confondre Sheppard avec Jésus me fait littéralement exploser.


	11. Chapter 11

Je le sens, ça y est.

Nous marchons sur sa trace depuis qu'il a enlevé Rodney. John est beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le laisse paraître. J'avoue que je partage son sentiment. Pourquoi ce wraith a-t-il enlevé McKay au lieu de s'en nourrir immédiatement ?

John pense que le wraith doit être masochiste et qu'il se débarrassera de Rodney dès que celui-ci ouvrira la bouche. Sheppard exagère, mais c'est vrai que Rodney a l'art de s'attirer les foudres de ses interlocuteurs, alors un wraith…

Nous approchons du massif rocheux qui domine cette région du globe. Jusqu'à présent le wraith était hors de portée mais maintenant je le sens tout près. Sans doute a-t-il interrompu sa marche.

Les sensations que je perçois sont étranges. Elles ne sont pas comme celles de wraiths combattants au sein des ruches. Non, celles-ci sont plus colorées.

Cela peut paraître insolite de parler de couleurs pour des sensations, mais c'est ainsi que je le perçois. John me fait confiance mais je sens bien que mes interprétations lui sont totalement incompréhensibles. Pourtant nous avons partagé ce lien télépathique il y a peu. Peut être est-ce pour cela qu'il ne tiens pas tant à comprendre. Je sens sa réticence et son effroi.

La télépathie est mon héritage bien malgré moi. Il me fait parfois peur également. Mais je béni ce don qui m'a si souvent sauvé la vie. Ce don qui m'a permit de sortir Sheppard de sa transe hypnotique (cf. « la tombe ») et qui je l'espère nous permettra de sauver également McKay.

John me suit de près. Je le sens fatigué et anxieux.

Jusqu'à présent les wraith ont toujours agit de façon cohérente avec leurs espèces et leurs modes de vie. Pourquoi celui-ci a-t-il agit différemment ?

Nous sommes certains qu'il espionnait déjà le campement avant que John s'en éloigne, laissant Rodney tout seul. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué à ce moment-là ? Un wraith contre deux humains, même deux terriens, ce n'est pas kamikaze, bien au contraire.

Chose plus étonnante encore, pourquoi était-il seul ? Une seule trace, outre celle bien reconnaissable de McKay.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et les couleurs qui viennent s'y associer ne font qu'amplifier le mal être.

Ce wraith est différent de multiple façon.

Il agit contre son instinct et sa faim. Pourtant je le sens affamé. J'ai peur de cette faim qui signe la mort imminente de Rodney. J'ai peur de cette faim qui brûle en moi comme en mon ennemi. Nous sommes liés, et beaucoup plus intimement que je ne le voudrais. Cela me fait peur et je ne me l'explique pas. Bon, passons…

Un mur rocheux se dresse devant nous, comme un obstacle à toute progression. Sheppard me fait signe d'avancer. Il sait qu'il y a un passage. Parfois je me demande s'il ne serait pas un peu télépathe lui aussi. Il y a un lien qui l'uni avec tant de force aux gens qu'il aime…

Il ne l'avouera jamais mais je sais qu'il apprécie Rodney bien plus qu'il ne le montre.

Je me souviens de leur première vraie dispute, lors d'une expérience qui a mal tournée. Sheppard a eu bien du mal à refaire confiance à McKay et ce dernier n'a depuis de cesse de lui prouver sa valeur. Mais au fond, John est surtout furieux contre lui-même. Furieux de ne pas avoir su mettre de côté son amitié pour faire entendre sa voix de chef. Ils ont tout deux appris de cette erreur, mais ils en sont marqués au fer blanc. Aujourd'hui cette histoire est classée, rangée parmi les lourds dossiers d'Atlantis, mais elle a longtemps de ronger leur duo.

La patience et l'amitié les ont réuni de nouveau et maintenant John s'en veut d'avoir laissé seul son ami.

Agirait-il de même pour moi ? Je n'ai pas le moindre doute, et j'en ferai de même.

Atlantis nous a uni comme une famille.

John s'énerve. Il me sent perturbée et c'est vrai, je le suis.

Je parle de famille et je pense à mon père, Tagan et à son lien avec les wraiths. Ce lien qui m'uni maintenant avec cet ennemi que je préfèrerais oublier.

Une porte s'ouvre à mon approche.

Le souvenir de mon père n'était donc pas si innocent. Je devais instinctivement sentir la présence de ce laboratoire wraith.

La porte s'ouvre et l'aura du wraith m'enveloppe brutalement. Je perds pieds. Ma tête semble tourner sur son axe. Une main chaude et réconfortante se pose délicatement sur mon épaule. Une autre sur ma joue.

John.

_-« Teyla, ça va ?_

_-Oui. Il est là. C'est un laboratoire, comme celui où mes ancêtres…_

_-Oui. Et McKay ?_

_-Je le sens également, mais si faible. Le lien est si fin, John. »_

Sheppard pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me fait son fameux sourire. Comme je l'aime dans ces moments-là. Son regard et son sourire me feraient parcourir des galaxies. Il fait partie de moi, de ma famille. John, Ronon, Elisabeth, Carson, tout mes amis d'Atlantis forment ce tout unique qui me donne des ailes. Même Rodney en fait partie et le savoir seul à la merci de cet étrange wraith… je n'ose imaginer.

John me fait signe d'entrer. Ensemble nous pénétrons dans le sombre laboratoire. Tout ou presque y est identique à celui que nous avions déjà visité. Des brides de voix arrivent jusqu'à nous.

Le wraith d'abord, puis Rodney. Sa voix me saisi avec brutalité. Ma peau se hérisse de millions de petits boutons, comme autant de frissons. La voix habituellement sarcastique et dynamique de McKay n'est plus que l'ombre d'un murmure glissé entre deux mâchoires crispées de douleurs. Je sens la transpiration qui coule sur mes tempes. La souffrance de McKay se fait mienne et s'amplifie avec les couleurs qui émanent de son bourreau. Je sens que John aussi vacille. Nous baignons tout deux dans une sorte d'empathie qui nous paralyse. Je suis la première à sortir de cette torpeur.

_-« Colonel Sheppard ! »_

Il me regarde comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Je me demande soudain si je n'ai pas, à mon insu, émit des ondes avec tant de vigueur qu'elles en ont affecté son esprit et sa conscience.

Il est très pâle et son regard à bien du mal à accrocher le présent. John tourne doucement sa tête puis avec énergie, comme s'il chassait de mauvais rêve.

_-« Allons-y Teyla. »_

L'arme au poing, John s'avance. Doucement, sans bruit, je le rejoint puis le précède. Il ne se formalise pas de mon attitude.

La pièce est peu éclairée, mais même dans le noir le plus absolu, je l'aurai vu.

Il se tient à genou devant le corps de McKay. Ma première sensation est celle du dégoût et de la haine. Sa main est posée contre le torse de notre ami. Je sais ce que cela veut dire, pourtant cette posture m'affecte peu. Sans doute ai-je inconsciemment réalisé qu'il ne se nourrissait pas et ne comptait, a priori, pas le faire dans l'immédiat.

J'avance doucement vers lui. Je vois le regard de Rodney qui tombe sur moi. Il me regarde, mais je le perçois très loin de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce et va bien au-delà. Jamais le regard du scientifique n'a été si vide de sens.

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui m'arrive. Je me sens bizarre, comme si je flottais au-dessus de cet étrange tableau.

Je me vois avançant avec lenteur et fluidité. Je le vois, lui, l'ennemi, qui me tourne le dos mais qui a très bien perçu ma présence.

Depuis quand ? Depuis combien de temps sait-il que je le suis et que j'arrive ?

Mes questions et mon état de transe cessent brutalement de me torturer quand le wraith se retourne en emportant violement McKay avec lui.

Je sors de ma torpeur et le regarde fixement. Il en fait autant. Derrière moi, je sens Sheppard qui pivote pour mieux agir.

Le wraith est dos au mur, Rodney dans se bras comme un bouclier humain.

Le wraith souri, exposant son horrible dentition à notre regard. Le wraith souri et McKay en fait autant. Il me regarde et me fait un sourire rendu horrible par la grimace de douleur qui l'accompagne. Ses yeux me quittent pour se fixer sur un point derrière moi.

John.

McKay s'agite légèrement puis se met à rire, nerveusement sans doute, je l'ignore. Ce que je perçois en revanche c'est toute l'incrédulité du wraith…qui n'a d'égale que la mienne et celle de Sheppard.


	12. Chapter 12

Bon Dieu ce que c'est rangeant ! D'abord Rodney qui trouve le moyen de se faire enlever par un wraith dès que j'ai le dos tourné et maintenant les traces qui se fondent dans la végétation. Si ce n'était pas McKay, je l'enverrais sur les roses…hum, en faite McKay j'ai surtout envie de lui botter les fesses !

Je lui avais dit que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Ces vieilles ruines ne renferment sûrement pas la moindre technologie pouvant nous aider dans notre lutter contre les wraiths. Mais non, Monsieur voulait rester encore un peu, Monsieur pouvait se débrouiller seul et voulait que je le laisse tranquille car je dérangeais Monsieur. Et bien maintenant Monsieur doit avoir rudement chaud aux fesses et doit regretter ma taloche, dure mais plus agréable que la compagnie d'un suceur d'âme.

Et puis, il est agaçant, ce scientifique à toujours se mettre dans le pétrin. Si quelqu'un ici, doit se retrouver dans cette délicate situation c'est moi. Suis-je le chef d'expédition ou pas ! Aucun respect ces wraiths !

Bon sang Rodney, mais pourquoi diable êtes-vous resté au lieu de me suivre comme je vous l'avais demandé. Une vraie tête de mule. Une mule intelligente, il est vrai, mais butée comme pas deux.

Enfin… on fait une belle brochette d'emmerdeurs tous les deux. Quand ce n'est pas l'un qui se fait piéger, c'est l'autre.

Teyla avance rapidement. Heureusement qu'elle renifle la charogne de loin. Cela la perturbe, je le sens bien. Je lui en demande beaucoup. S'immiscer ainsi dans l'esprit de nos ennemis ne doit pas être chose facile.

Teyla est vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Elle est posée et réfléchit. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle, et McKay le sait aussi.

J'espère qu'il va bien… pas de sentimentalisme, ce n'est pas le moment…oui, mais sans Rodney, je n'aurais plus personne à persécuter.

Courage Rodney, nous arrivons. Je suis certain qu'il est vivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens en moi. Il est vivant. Il n'est pas mort, il n'en a pas le droit !

Bon, elles sont passées où ces empruntes de pas ? Ce serait bien la première fois que Rodney se ferait discret…

Bordel ! McKay où êtes-vous ?!

Teyla continue d'avancer. Je la suis de si près qu'il me semble l'entendre respirer. Je me sens si proche d'elle. Son âme et la mienne se sont mélangées… Teyla. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Et toi non plus, McKay, donc débrouilles-toi mais reste en vie. C'est un ordre !

La colline nous bloque le passage. Où sont-ils donc passés ? Et pourquoi ce wraith se ballade-t-il avec Rodney comme boulet ?

Faut vraiment être particulièrement stupide pour choisir un bavard imbuvable comme otage. Mouai…personne n'a jamais dit que les wraiths avaient bon goût, mais là quand même, ça relève d'une poisse pas possible. Espérons qu'il continuera avec la malchance et qu'on les retrouvera à temps.

Teyla s'approche de la paroi rocheuse. Surprise ! Une porte.

Tien tien, ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Teyla fait un pas dans le laboratoire secret. Qu'elle est pâle ! Oulala, je sens qu'elle va tomber dans les vapes, ce n'est pas le moment !

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et sens toute son énergie qui vient s'y canaliser. La présence du wraith la perturbe. Je perçois également cette étrange atmosphère, étouffante, emprunte de mysticisme… On se croirait dans un film de série B.

Pauvre Teyla. Ce que je lui demande est vraiment douloureux pour elle. J'espère qu'elle ne ressentirait pas la souffrance de McKay si jamais le wraith venait à s'en nourrir.

Je chasse cette pensée comme toutes celles qui cherchent à me distraire de ma tâche.

Depuis mon arrivée sur Atlantis, bien des choses ont changé en moi.

J'y ai trouvé une famille et petit à petit j'apprends à me faire confiance et à faire confiance aux autres.

Rodney ! Cela a été si difficile d'admettre qu'une amitié naissante m'a fait commettre une énorme erreur de jugement. Je t'en ai voulu, mais au fond, le fautif, c'était moi. J'aurai du savoir écouter et savoir dire non. Je m'en suis voulu et j'ai renié cette confiance que j'avais donnée un peu trop vite. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. L'amitié c'est aussi savoir contrarier l'autre…pour mieux le protégé. Je dois dire que depuis je me fais un malin plaisir de contrarier cet égocentrique scientifique imbu de lui-même. Oui, mais c'est mon ami. Nous avons tant de fois déjà risqué nos vie l'un pour l'autre. Tous pour un et un pour tous ! Tiens faudra que je raconte cette histoire à Ronon, ça va lui plaire…Ronon, encore quelqu'un qui est entrée dans ma vie.

Marrant comme en voulant quitter la Terre pour m'isoler et oublier, je me suis reconstruis…

Teyla semble revenir à elle, un peu de couleur colore ses joues. Juste une petite ombre rose. Je pose mon autre main contre son visage et j'en ressens toute la chaleur.

_-« Teyla, ça va ?_

_-Oui. Il est là. C'est un laboratoire, comme celui où mes ancêtres… »_

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase. Je sais ce qu'il y a devant nous et je sais que cela ne peut qu'affecter encore plus Teyla.

Les souvenirs sont parfois comme la gangrène, ils rongent au plus profond de nous.

_-« Oui. Et McKay ?_

_-Je le sens également, mais si faible. Le lien est si fin, John. »_

Elle est si fragile notre Teyla, derrière sa façade de chef. Comme le fardeau a du être lourd à porter !

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Cela éveille en moi un tout autre genre de souvenir. Je souri.

Je la sens qui s'accroche à ce sourire comme à une bouée de secours. Allez vient, jolie Athosienne, allons jouer les chevaliers et tuer le méchant dragon wraith. L'image m'amuse bien. Je verrai bien Teyla avec une tenue à la Jeanne d'Arc et Rodney couinant en haut d'un balcon.

Bon, cessons ces divagations.

Je fais un signe à Teyla et nous entrons ensemble. Des voix parviennent du fond de la grotte. J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment on va nous sauter dessus, mais Teyla semble avancer sereinement.

Subitement elle change de teinte. Ses couleurs ont encore disparu. Est-ce la présence si proche du wraith ou la voix torturée de McKay. J'avoue que je me sens mal à l'aise également. J'aimerai disparaître et faire celui qui ne sait pas, celui qui n'a rien vu… Rodney…mon esprit inventif m'emporte et je n'ose imaginer le tableau qui va s'offrir à moi.

Faites que McKay ne soit pas vieux et ridés, Dieu faites qu'il ne soit pas mourrant.

Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps.

Je réalise soudain que je préfère le savoir mort que de devoir abréger moi-même ses souffrances. Non, je ne pourrais pas ! Plus jamais. Pas lui, pas Rodney !

Je voudrais fuir ce lieu et c'est ce que je fais. Je me sens partir. Mon esprit vagabonde.

Adieu Rodney ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Sa souffrance me tient au corps comme une chaîne en métal lourd. Je voudrais tant disparaître.

_-« Colonel Sheppard ! »_

La voix de Teyla me ramène à la réalité.

Je réalise combien cette expérience m'a changé, combien l'empathie est à fleur de peau depuis que je suis sur Atlantis, depuis que j'y ai une famille. Je chasse ses rêveries d'une secousse. Rodney, tenez bon, nous arrivons !

_-« Allons-y Teyla. »_

J'avance, bien décidé à secourir McKay, quelque soit l'application du mot secourir. Teyla me rejoint puis me précède. Elle avance d'un pas décidé. Je la laisse prendre quelques mètres d'avance. Ici, c'est son terrain de chasse.

Teyla s'arrête brutalement puis avance très doucement. Elle a sa proie en ligne de mire et se met en position d'attaque. Je me décale pour mieux appréhender la situation.

McKay est au sol, couvert de sang. Le mien se glace en voyant cet horrible tableau.

Le wraith est à genoux devant lui. Il me tourne le dos mais je distingue nettement sa main sur le torse de Rodney.

On arrive trop tard.

McKay lève les yeux vers nous. Ce regard…encore un souvenir douloureux, de ceux que l'on chasse mais qui nous collent à la peau avec une rage terrible et un besoin vital de raviver la souffrance. Sumner…

McKay regarde à travers Teyla mais n'y fixe pas son regard. C'est sur moi qu'il se pose.

J'ai mal.

Ma douleur explose lorsque le wraith se retourne avec McKay. Je vois le visage rayonnant et ironique du bourreau. J'ai comme une envie brutale de meurtre. Je ressens le désir de tuer ce wraith non comme l'accomplissement d'un destin inéluctable, mais comme l'aboutissement d'une quête. Je découvre pour la première fois ce désir de vengeance que je ne connaissais pas, du moins pas vraiment.

Ce wraith, je le hais au plus profond de moi. Il est différent, je le sens bien, mais je m'en fiche. Il a entre ses mains ce que je convoite…la vie de mon ami. Si je n'obtiens pas la vie de McKay, celle de mon ennemi vaudra de l'or.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid dit-on.

Moi je le sens qui brûle en moi, comme un brasier qui s'est allumé il y a longtemps, alors que mon doigt pressait une gâchette et ôtait la vie d'un homme. Ce wraith, là, maintenant, ravive en moi cette haine.

Je le regarde sourire et cela attise ma colère. Non, celui-là, tu ne me le prendras pas et tu ne m'obligeras pas à le tuer. Jamais !

Je regarde McKay, l'objet de toute mon attention et ma rage disparaît aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue. Il est hilare.

La surprise me stupéfie et calme mes instincts meurtriers.

Un regard collégial d'incrédulité nous frappe. Teyla, le wraith et moi-même sommes assommés par la réaction inattendue de McKay.

Je réprime un fou rire. Qui à part Rodney est capable de rire dans cette situation. La tension explosive redescend et l'échange de regard se poursuit comme si chacun d'entre nous se demande ce qu'il convient de faire. En fait, je crois que c'est exactement cela.

J'hésite. Parler, rire, tirer, tuer, pleurer…que dois-je faire ?

Bon sang, Rodney, y'a vraiment que vous pour nous mettre dans des situations pareilles !


	13. Chapter 13

Je l'avais senti venir de loin. Elle est exactement comme je l'imaginais. Son flux est si net que je m'étonne d'une telle réussite. Qui aurait dit que notre expérience aurait perdurée au-delà du temps et traversée plusieurs générations ?

La fille, fruit de notre savoir, union d'un peuple et du notre.

Je la hume sans difficulté malgré la distance. Elle en fait autant à sa façon. Cela la perturbe. Elle réalise que quelque chose entre nous va bien plus loin qu'une simple rencontre entre un wraith et une humaine. A-t-elle seulement la moindre idée de notre lien ?

Je la vois qui s'interroge. Décidément, ma petite expérience personnelle prend vraiment une tournure différente de ce à quoi j'aspirais.

Ma victime semble regarder aussi en direction de la fille, mais son regard ne s'y arrête pas. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est l'autre, l'homme, son ami.

Je le regarde également avec intensité. Il est celui par qui la connaissance du mot « amitié » va enfin être dévoilée. Sera-t-il vraiment prêt à échanger sa place contre celle de ma petite chose ?

Ce jeu devient vraiment intéressant d'un coup. Lui, le chaînon manquant à mon étude et Elle, le fruit d'une expérimentation plus ancienne que je croyais oubliée.

Ma victime s'agite sous la paume de ma main. Je la sens qui vibre. Une nouvelle émotion ? Non, la voila qui glousse puis rit franchement.

Je porte mon regard sur son visage blafard et hilare. Je suis particulièrement décontenancé. Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux autres humains semblent aussi surpris que moi. Est-ce la folie ?

Voila un mal qui ne touche pas les wraiths. Encore un signe de notre supériorité.

La folie est la dégradation d'un esprit. C'est une chose inacceptable que l'on doit éradiquer avant qu'elle ne s'installe et pourrisse le corps.

Je diminue la pression que j'exerce sur mon cobaye. Je le vois se calmer doucement. Il a l'air d'avoir oublié ma présence lorsqu'il s'adresse aux autres humains.

_-« Que faites-vous là ? »_

La femme ne répond pas et l'homme semble presque amusé par cette question. J'assiste donc incrédule, à une discussion surréaliste entre mon objet d'étude et son dit, ami.

_-« Et bien, on se baladait quand tout à coup, Teyla s'est dit que se serait sympa de visiter ce magnifique et paisible site._

_-…_

_-Que croyez-vous que l'on soit venu faire ici, franchement Rodney, vous en avez d'autres des questions stupides ?_

_-Hé, ho, des fois que cela ne soit pas évident je suis blessé et fatigué. Désolé si je ne brille pas par mon habituelle intelligence et capacité de déduction._

_Et puis si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué, nous ne sommes pas seul. Que comptez-vous faire de la sangsue qui s'est agglutinée à moi ? »_

Je vois bien que l'on parle de moi mais j'avoue que cela m'amuse étrangement. Finalement, rien ne vaux une confrontation entre plusieurs spécimens pour comprendre plus amplement leur mode de vie.

L'homme reprend tout en me désignant.

_-« Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu il joue, mais je doute que votre parasite nous laisse vous récupérer sans broncher. Je vous ferais également remarquer que sa main est posée sur votre poitrine, prête à dégainer._

_-Et vous croyez que je l'ignore ?_

_-Bon, maintenant ça suffit tous les deux ! »_

Ha, voila enfin la femelle qui rentre dans la partie. Elle avance vers nous, le canon de son arme pointé droit sur moi.

_-« Que voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Je la fixe avec toute mon énergie et je la sens vaciller.

Elle sait.

Elle doute et ne veut pas y croire, mais elle sait.

J'attends le bon moment, celui où la révélation sonnera le glas de cette expérience. Je me délecte de la tournure des évènements. Le hasard, s'il existe, a vraiment travaillé en ma faveur.

Je me sens invulnérable.

Etrange remarque…je SUIS invulnérable face à ces humains qui ne sont pour moi que de misérables bestioles.

Je me fais ses réflexions et en même temps, je sais pertinemment que je n'en crois rien. Comme j'aimerais parfois avoir l'esprit aussi faible que les humains. Comme j'aimerais agir sans me poser toutes ces questions.

Voila encore ma pensée qui divague et s'égare dans les méandres de mon âme.

Concentration. Répondre à la femelle.

_-« Ce que je veux ? Je veux savoir. »_

C'est l'homme qui me répond. Lui aussi s'est avancé et pointe son arme sur moi.

Tous deux m'ont mis en joue et pourtant aucun ne tire. Veulent-ils des réponses eux aussi ou est-ce simplement par souci de ne pas blesser leur «ami ». Attitude illogique et stupide, mais qui m'arrange bien il faut l'avouer.

_-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »_

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant d'exercer de nouveau une pression sur mon futur repas. Ainsi stimulé, celui-ci donne matière à réfléchir aux deux humains.

_-« Vous allez rire colonel, mais ce wraith veux connaître le sens du mot amitié. Et pour tout vous dire je crains qu'il ne m'ait gardé en vie que pour vérifier de visu ma définition du terme. »_

L'homme blêmi et me regarde avec étonnement. Je soutiens cet échange visuel. Cet humain aussi est différent. Si tous les hommes de la Terre sont ainsi, je comprends mieux leur esprit combatif.

Il y a dans cet humain quelque chose de très spécial. Ma victime est étrange car ses pensées sont particulièrement intéressantes. Sa façon de raisonner donne vraiment matière à étudier. Mais cet autre humain est aussi très captivant. Je le perçois avec une sensibilité aiguisée et à fleur de peau. J'ai l'impression que son corps réagit à la place de son cerveau. Non qu'il ne soit pas intelligent, enfin, pour un humain, mais je le sens moins tordu que son compatriote. Cependant, il a en lui un petit quelque chose qui le rend vraiment différent. Je sens en lui une démesure. Une absence de limite qui me procure à son contact un sentiment de vertige.

Lui prendre sa force vitale doit être extraordinaire.

J'ai envie de lâcher ma proie, qui tout d'un coup me semble bien terne. Il me faut résister. Si ce qu'à dit ma marionnette est exacte, cet humain sera mien.

Je sens sa force. Elle me donne envie et décuple ma faim. Je ne saurais attendre davantage. Il me le faut, maintenant, de suite !

Je me redresse avec une rapidité qui les laisse sur place. Je me délecte de cette supériorité que je leur crache comme une insulte. Ma proie est collée à moi comme une seconde peau. Je la sens qui perd vie. Les mouvements brusques ne doivent pas convenir à son état.

Tiens, il vient de découvrir une nouvelle blessure.

Sa souffrance décuple mon plaisir. Encore une fois je crois nécessaire de me rassurer et de me dire que la souffrance en tant que telle n'est pas la cause de ce bonheur physique. Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de me le dire encore et encore à chaque jouissance. Est-il si important pour moi de me déculpabiliser ? Où est ma responsabilité, en tant qu'individu ? Je suis un wraith et cela ne devrait en aucun cas me poser problème.

Comme j'exècre ces moments de dialogue intime où je tourne en rond. Je n'aime pas vraiment faire souffrir mais cela me procure du plaisir. Je voudrais pourvoir dire cette phrase sans en ressentir une gêne intense.

Bon, cessons-là ces divagations de l'âme et revenons au présent. Hum…

Je disais donc que la douleur qui vient de prendre naissance dans mon humain me procure beaucoup de pl…plaisir !

Il serre les dents et essaye de cacher son martyre aux autres. Non, je ne le veux pas. La douleur est contagieuse et le mal qui enfle dans leur esprit est source de confusion. Cela ne peut que m'être utile. Je bouscule un peu mon humain, l'obligeant à avancer d'un pas. Sa jambe se dérobe sous lui et il laisse échapper un cri en perdant son équilibre. Je le tiens fermement, il ne tombera pas.

La femme a fait un pas dans notre direction, prête à prendre le blessé dans ses bras. Que ces femelles sont donc maternantes et instinctives.

L'homme par contre n'a pas bougé. Me serais-je trompé ? Sera-t-il vraiment l'ami tant vanté par ma proie ?

Ses yeux brillent d'une colère que je mésestimais.

Oui, il sera l'aboutissement de cette expérience. Par ma volonté et je l'espère la sienne. Quelque soit son choix, il m'appartiendra.

_-« Jusqu'où irez vous par amitié ? »_

Voila, la question est lâchée. Je la laisse faire son chemin dans les esprits inférieurs des humains. Je sens mon cobaye se raidir, comme si une balle l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine.

La femme ne bouge pas, elle semble médusée. Je la sens qui cherche à infiltrer mon esprit. Je la laisse venir doucement.

L'homme baisse son arme.

_-« Que voulez-vous ? »_

Je visualise dans mon esprit ce que je veux. Lui. Et ce que j'en ferais…ça !

_-« Non !!! »_

La femelle crie en plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes. Un cri unique puis le silence. Elle s'effondre au sol avec légèreté, comme se pose une plume.

Quelle est fragile la vie de ces petits insectes futiles !


	14. Chapter 14

Teyla, Sheppard !

Au-delà de ma surprise et de mon hallucination, je ressens un profond bonheur de les avoir auprès de moi en instant. Je pensais mourir seul et abandonné de tous et voila que mes amis viennent assister à mon dernier souffle. Peut être même qu'ils me permettront de vivre encore un peu ?

Je me rends bien compte que mon corps poursuit son rire convulsif, bien que mon esprit essaye tant bien que mal de le stopper.

Que faire ? Je lis dans le regard de mes amis la stupeur. Même le wraith semble pris au dépourvu. J'avoue que j'en ressens une joie immense. Plus je peux le surprendre celui-là, mieux c'est !

Il a du percevoir la lutte que j'oppose à mon corps car il me donne un peu de leste, juste de quoi amplifier ma respiration et calmer mon rire ridicule et hors de propos.

Je me calme lentement comme après un marathon. Ha ! J'imagine déjà la remarque acerbe de Sheppard… « Comme si vous saviez ce que c'est que de courir un marathon, gnagnagna… » Et bien moi, je considère que c'est chose faite. Je n'accepterai donc aucune critique.

Ma respiration est maintenant bien régulière. Je regarde John fixement, essayant de visualiser ses pensées. Comment me voit-il ? Suis-je une loque échouée ou simplement un ami en perdition ? Ma crainte se déporte brutalement sur l'image que je renvois aux autres. C'est bien la première fois que je m'inquiète de mon aura. Aurai-je perdu toute confiance en moi ? Non, ce wraith ne me brisera pas !

_-« Que faites-vous là ? »_

Je tente de rester maître de ma voix, mais je sens celle-ci qui tressaute sur la dernière syllabe.

Teyla ne semble pas réagir. Pour être honnête, elle paraît distante et lointaine. N'a-t-elle pas la moindre compassion pour moi ?

Cette question me répugne dès la seconde où je la formule. Est-ce ainsi que je souhaite être perçu ? De la compassion ? De la pitié ?

Non ! Je suis Rodney McKay, scientifique de génie de la citée Atlante.

La panique me gagne. Que suis-je donc devenu ?

Je regarde Sheppard comme un sauveur. Son attention ne m'a pas lâché et il sourit.

Mon ami.

Son sourire m'agace, comme d'habitude et j'aime ça. Je me sens en vie et humain. Je me sens bien car je retrouve ce sentiment que l'on partage lui et moi.

John s'adresse à moi avec la même décontraction qu'a l'accoutumé.

_-« Et bien, on se baladait quand tout à coup, Teyla s'est dit que se serait sympa de visiter ce magnifique et paisible site. »_

L'ironie et le sarcasme sont perceptibles mais j'en ai cure. Il est là et me voit tel que je suis.

Je me sens revivre. Ses paroles me réchauffent le cœur. Je suis l'homme que j'ai toujours été et Sheppard attend de moi que je me reprenne en main.

_-« Que croyez-vous que l'on soit venu faire ici, franchement Rodney, vous en avez d'autres des questions stupides ? »_

Voila, je vais me ressaisir et redevenir le Rodney que tout le monde adore…oui, enfin… Allez, on ne me parle pas comme ça à moi !!!

_-« Hé, ho, des fois que cela ne soit pas évident je suis blessé et fatigué. Désolé si je ne brille pas par mon habituelle intelligence et capacité de déduction._

_Et puis si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué, nous ne sommes pas seul. Que comptez-vous faire de la sangsue qui s'est agglutinée à moi ? »_

Tout en parlant je reprend soudainement conscience de la situation. La sangsue en question ne m'a pas lâché et semble boire nos paroles comme du petit lait. Tiens qu'est-ce que ça boit un wraith ? Il y a bien du sang dans leurs veines ? Quel est le fluide qu'utilise leur corps ? De l'eau sans doute. Etonnant, je n'ai jamais vu un wraith se désaltérer ?

Sheppard m'extirpe de mes réflexions. Je jubile intérieurement. Si mon cerveau commence à divaguer en tous sens, c'est que je reprends des forces.

Ha oui, zut, j'ai encore déconnecté

_-« Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu il joue, mais je doute que votre parasite nous laisse vous récupérer sans broncher. Je vous ferais également remarquer que sa main est posée sur votre poitrine, prête à dégainer. »_

Je visualise la ligne invisible qui s'échappe du doigt accusateur de Sheppard. Mon regard se pose sur le wraith et sur la main, celle qui capte chaque battement de mon coeur. J'avais oublié cette sensation. Je l'avais faite mienne.

Un frisson me parcourt. Je le réprime et fait mine de ne pas être surpris.

_-« Et vous croyez que je l'ignore ? »_

Sheppard n'est pas dupe. Je vois bien qu'il perçoit parfaitement mon état. Quel est-il d'ailleurs ?

_-« Bon, maintenant ça suffit tous les deux ! »_

Tiens, Teyla vient de redescendre sur terre. Elle aussi je l'avais unifier à mon environnement de souffrance. Entendre sa voix me fait prendre conscience de mon étrange capacité à me fondre dans l'instant présent et à m'y perdre.

Ai-je encore toute ma raison ? Je jette un regard en ce sens à John.

Le wraith est captivé par Teyla et oublie mon existence…si cela pouvait durer !

Mon regard se perd dans celui de Sheppard. Le temps n'existe plus…

Quelques brides de son me parviennent.

Je reconnais la voix de Teyla, …voulez… êtes-vous…, puis celle de mon bourreau, …ce que … veux savoir.

Je me noie dans le regard de John, porté par des vagues qui m'entraînent en un lieu plus paisible. Le wraith aussi est dans une autre sphère. Est-ce lui qui me porte loin des nimbes de mes tourments? Notre symbiose est-elle à ce point ancré dans nos âmes que nos rêves nous portent ensembles ? Je l'ignore et franchement, du moment que nous ne sommes pas dans le même délire, cela m'importe peu. Je souhaiterai même qu'il ne cesse jamais de divaguer…je suis si bien dans cette mer de tranquillité, guidé par la voix de John Sheppard.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

Sa voix me retient et m'empêche de m'enfoncer dans mon rêve. J'essaye de capter ce qu'il dit et en même temps, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je m'en fiche !

Que dit-il ?

_-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »_

Tout ça pour ça ? Je voudrais revenir à mes flots bleus. Je peux ?

Ha !

Le wraith appuie de nouveau sur ma poitrine, m'obligeant à forcer ma respiration.

Adieu mon refuge onirique. J'ai bien les pieds sur terre maintenant…et peut-être même, bientôt SOUS terre.

Tout à mon nouvel état de conscience, je comprends soudainement le fin mot de l'histoire. Sans lâcher Sheppard des yeux, mais sans m'y noyer cette fois-ci, j'explique la triste réalité.

_-« Vous allez rire colonel, mais ce wraith veux connaître le sens du mot amitié. Et pour tout vous dire je crains qu'il ne m'ait gardé en vie que pour vérifier de visu ma définition du terme. »_

Alors que ma bouche exprime la pensée qui se formule dans mon cerveau endolori, je prends conscience de la véracité de mes propos. Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un enfant qui expérimente. Je me fais l'effet d'être l'araignée à qui ont arrache la patte.

Je vois le colonel qui blêmi. A-t-il pensé à l'araignée ou au papillon que l'on fond dans une boule de plastique ?

John m'a quitté des yeux et fixe intensément le wraith. Je suis admiratif mais j'ai peur. Peur de ce contact qui me retenait en vie et qui m'abandonne pour mon ennemi, peur de cet échange qui ne peut aboutir qu'à la mort…pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas mienne…pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas … tout simplement !

Brutalement alors que je me laissais emporter dans mes sombres tourments, le wraith se relève, m'entraînant dans ce mouvement.

De sombres, mes tourments deviennent sanguins, rouges intenses. Le pluriel n'est pas accidentel, il est la déclinaison de toutes les souffrances que mon corps porte à mon attention. Mon épaule d'abord, qui comme le reste suit le mouvement. Membre désarticulé du jouet cassé que je suis.

Ma jambe ensuite. Je la découvre inerte et sans vie. Pas de douleur, du moins pas physique. Ma jambe, n'est plus, tout simplement.

Je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux. J'hésite, j'ai peur. Non, la peur n'est rien face à ce que je ressens. Je suis terrorisé. Je n'ose regarder. Et si ma jambe n'est plus là ? Si elle gît quelques mètres plus loin ?

J'essaye de rationaliser. Si ma jambe avait été sectionnée, je serai déjà mort d'hémorragie.

Le wraith me bouscule. Je fais un pas en avant et titube.

J'ai cru entendre un cri. Serait-ce moi ?

Je suis tout seul. Le wraith, John, Teyla, plus personne n'a d'importance. Je veux bien mourir, mais pas en petit morceau.

Je me souviens d'un vieux western et d'un alcoolique cherchant son doigt coupé dans un feu de camps. Les indiens, disait-il, considèrent qu'ils ne peuvent pas partir au pays des ancêtres sans toutes les parties de leur corps.

Et si c'était vrai ? La panique me gagne. J'essaye de la réprimer, de la canaliser.

Etrangement, j'en fais une force, qui subrepticement, à mon insu m'éloigne de la douleur. Je serre les dents et tente de faire mienne cette sensation nouvelle.

La douleur. Je dois travailler avec elle et non lutter contre elle.

La douleur sera ma force.

Je regarde Sheppard et comprends enfin le moteur qui dynamise les militaires.

La souffrance, la haine, la peur, tous les sentiments négatifs sont autant de carburant à la survie.

Mon regard ne lâche pas celui de mon ami. J'y puise plus de force que je ne l'aurai cru.

Teyla s'est approché de moi en me voyant perdre l'équilibre. Je suis touchée. Douce alien de Pégase.

Sheppard n'a pas bronché. Il me fixe avec une intensité désarmante mais qui me booste comme jamais. Oui, je peux trouver en moi les ressources qui me sont nécessaires. Oui, je peux encore lutter.

Le wraith s'adresse à Sheppard avec délice.

_-« Jusqu'où irez vous par amitié ? »_

Je me raidis car en cet instant ultime j'ai enfin compris.

Alors que je ne suis plus que souffrance et lutte contre moi-même, le colonel John Sheppard m'a donné ce qu'il me manquait le plus… la confiance.

Je sais enfin ce que l'amitié signifie.

John baisse son arme et s'approche lentement de mon tortionnaire.

_-« Que voulez-vous ? »_

Le wraith ne répond pas, mais semble se concentrer.

Je ne quitte pas Sheppard des yeux. Il est la source où s'abreuvent mon âme et mon espoir.

Un cri lointain, celui de Teyla, me rappelle qu'il y a une réalité qui se joue autour de moi.

Je m'en fiche. Je suis en vie et je vais m'en sortir.

John, ne me lâche pas, ne me quitte pas !

Je vois ses lèvres qui formulent quelques mots étranges…Field goal, fasety...

Je rêve où le colonel est entrain de me parler football américain ?


	15. Chapter 15

Le rire de McKay résonne en moi comme une mélodie funèbre.

La folie, la peur ou le soulagement de nous savoir là, j'ignore l'origine de son gloussement lugubre, mais il me remplie d'effroi. Je suis glacée jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. J'ai l'impression de sentir un frisson parcourir mon corps en tout sens. Je tente de quitter cette froideur morbide et de me concentrer davantage sur l'ennemi, mais le froid ne fait que s'accentuer.

Est-ce lui qui me procure autant de mal être ? Jamais un wraith ne m'avait autant perturbée. Bon, il faut quand même avouer que celui-ci a quelque chose d'infiniment plus étrange que les autres. Son comportement d'abord, mais pas seulement. Plus je cherche à m'infiltrer dans son esprit plus je réalise que le chemin m'est familier. La couleur et la texture de son aura psychique me renvoient à des sensations de mon enfance.

Je pense soudain à mon père et à l'amour qui nous unissait. Un amour si fusionnel et si fort que l'on percevait chacun les sentiments de l'autre. Avec le recul, je comprends que l'origine est ce don que m'ont transmit mes ancêtres.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me plonge aveuglément dans mes souvenirs depuis que je traque ce wraith ? Quel est son lien avec moi ?

Je n'ose imaginer la réponse à cette question. Pourtant je l'entrevois avec autant de clarté que je perçois la nécessité d'avoir une réponse.

Mon passé. Mon présent. Deux temps qui se confrontent aujourd'hui avec comme ciment unificateur cet étrange wraith et…moi.

_-« Que faites-vous là ?_

_- Que croyez-vous que l'on soit venu faire ici, franchement Rodney, vous en avez d'autres des questions stupides ? »_

La voix chaude de Sheppard se glisse dans ma rêverie mais n'arrive pas à m'en extraire. J'ai pleinement conscience d'être absente, mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ce sentiment qui enfle en moi. J'ai peur. Peur de la situation présente, peur de son évolution, peur du wraith qui a percé mon âme. J'ai surtout très peur de ce que je vais découvrir ici.

Comme un fantôme j'assiste à la discussion qui oppose John et Rodney. On dirait qu'ils jouent à leur jeu favori, celui du massacre verbal.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sheppard se jette ainsi sur McKay ? Ne voit-il pas que McKay est dans une situation périlleuse ?

Mon regard se porte sur le wraith. Lui aussi à l'air amusé. Il semble étudier la situation avec un certain plaisir.

John, bon sang, laissez donc Rodney tranquille ! Au fond, qui suis-je pour donner des leçons ? Je les regarde se battre comme des petits enfants à peine sevrés, mais je n'agis pas, je reste spectatrice incrédule.

Je dois me concentrer.

Haa… j'ai mal ! Quitter le fil invisible qui me liait au wraith est douloureux, comme un claquement brusque dans mon cerveau. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais maintenant au moins je suis bien présente et il est grand temps d'interrompre mes deux garnements préférés.

Un sourire intérieur me réchauffe alors que je formule cette phrase. Des garnements, voila bien ce que sont ces deux terriens. Tendres et charmants étrangers qui ont su me donner leur amitié.

_-« Bon, maintenant ça suffit tous les deux ! »_

Je m'approche de la scène d'où se diffuse une tension extrême. J'essaye de la laisser passer sur moi sans en prendre ombrage, sans l'accueillir en moi. Le canon de mon arme dressé devant moi comme un bouclier, j'interpelle le wraith.

_-« Que voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Le wraith se concentre sur moi avec toute son énergie. Une intense brûlure se propage dans tout mon être. Le froid, le chaud, décidément, je ne sortirai pas indemne de cette aventure. Je me sens flotter de nouveau. Je cherche à lutter contre ces sensations nouvelles, mais je comprends maintenant qu'elles sont en moi depuis toujours.

C'est ce que je suis. Une Athosienne avec des gènes wraiths et leurs lots de perceptions extrasensorielles.

Le wraith semble également perdu dans ses réflexions. Sait-il qui je suis, ce que je suis ?

Oui, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il le sait. Comment est-ce possible ? Les wraiths n'ont pas de conscience collective, même s'ils peuvent lire dans les pensées d'autrui.

Mon esprit part en vrille, bifurquant sur autant d'hypothèses que mon cerveau en ébullition peut en inventer. J'ai la curieuse sensation d'avoir l'esprit aussi tordu que celui de McKay et ce n'est pas peu dire.

_-« Ce que je veux ? Je veux savoir. »_

Sheppard a également braqué son arme sur notre ennemi. Nous échangeons un regard. Notre gestuelle est celle du militaire prêt à l'assaut et pourtant… Pourtant nous ne bougeons pas, nous restons à observer en simple spectateur. La tension est de plus en plus palpable.

Que faire ? Comment agir sans que McKay ne soit la première victime ? Quoiqu'il en soit, si nous ne faisons rien, McKay n'y réchappera pas.

_-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »_

La voix de John calme la tension naissante en nous. Le calme avant la tempête.

Le wraith paraît vraiment s'amuser de la situation. En même temps je perçois en lui une certaine curiosité. Il s'ouvre au monde qui l'entoure, en l'occurrence nous, et accepte les perceptions qui lui parviennent. J'en suis profondément troublée. Je pensais les wraiths hermétiques à toutes sortes d'empathie. Je pensais qu'ils se fermaient afin de ne rien ressentir des simples humains que nous sommes. Ce wraith là, au contraire, cherche à capter la moindre bride de nos humeurs. Cette empathie n'en fait pas pour autant quelqu'un de bien. Il se sert de nous et de nos émotions pour dynamiser sa force. Il est un vampire plus que tout autre wraith. Sa curiosité en fait un être bien plus malsain.

Alors que je m'interroge sur les motivations de notre ennemi, celui-ci accentue sa pression sur McKay qui blêmit et s'agite à son contact.

_-« Vous allez rire colonel, mais ce wraith veux connaître le sens du mot amitié. Et pour tout vous dire je crains qu'il ne m'ait gardé en vie que pour vérifier de visu ma définition du terme. »_

McKay se tait et le silence s'installe. Le wraith étudie nos réactions. Il est vrai que nos corps parlent parfois bien mieux que nos mots.

Une onde me caresse le corps.

Le wraith s'est relevé. Chacun de ses mouvements me trouble, chacune de ses pensées se coule en moi. Je me sens chavirer et perdre pied.

McKay s'est également relevé, contraint et forcé par son tortionnaire. Je vis sa douleur comme si elle était mienne. Je la vis et je la vois. Mon mal-être s'intensifie et se noie dans les larmes qui cherchent à inonder mon visage.

McKay est si pâle qu'il semble translucide. Sa jambe gauche ne lui obéit plus, elle suit mollement le reste de son corps.

Un cri perce les mâchoires contractée de Rodney lorsque le wraith le bouscule un peu plus en avant. Instinctivement, j'avance d'un pas. Bras ouvert en avant, je suis prête à l'accueillir.

Quelle idiote je suis ! Comme si le wraith m'aurait laissé lui soustraire sa proie.

McKay semble souffrir le martyr. Il n'est plus que souffrance. Je la vois l'envahir. Elle l'engloutit et m'entraîne dans son tourment. Le wraith nous accompagne dans ce difficile moment.

Le wraith se délecte de l'acharnement que McKay met à survivre et à résister à la mort. Je le sens désappointé par cette lutte constante de notre espèce pour survivre malgré tous les malheurs que les wraiths laissent derrière eux.

Il jubile et moi je souffre. Si je devais me convaincre de la différence fondamentale qu'il y a entre un wraith et moi, la preuve est là sous mes yeux et dans chacun de mes sens.

Je voudrais me fondre en McKay et le sortir de sa douleur comme je l'avais fait pour Sheppard, mais ses blessures n'ont rien de psychique. Quoique…

McKay à l'air d'être soudainement à mille lieux de la douleur qui l'étouffait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fixe Sheppard avec une intensité incroyable. Il semble figé comme une statue de cire.

J'ignore ce qui se passe mais je visualise un fluide psychique qui émane des deux terriens. Ils sont liés par un échange qui n'est ni télépathique ni verbal. Un simple regard d'où transitent des tonnes d'émotions qu'eux seules peuvent traduire. Ils se connaissent si bien que les paroles sont devenues inutiles.

Le wraith aussi fixe Sheppard mais l'intensité de son regard est bien différente. Une couleur plus sombre.

Entre Rodney et John, le flux est ambré comme l'évanescence d'un gris qui se teinte d'orangé. Un coucher de soleil sur mon magnifique continent athosien.

Entre Sheppard et le wraith, le flux est net et mieux canalisé. La couleur est plus soutenue et structurée. Un bleu nuit marbré de vert émeraude.

Je sens monter le plaisir du wraith. Le vert s'intensifie jusqu'à dominer le bleu de sa luminosité. J'en suis presque éblouit.

J'aimerai être aveugle au don qui est le mien et qui me lie contre mon grès à mon ennemi de toujours. Ce dernier s'adresse à Sheppard sans pour autant rompre le lien qu'il a tissé entre eux. La réaction physique, chimique ou sensorielle induite par sa question ayant pour le wraith autant de valeur que la réponse verbale elle-même.

_-« Jusqu'où irez vous par amitié ? »_

Un défi.

Le wraith lance en défi à Sheppard. Il se joue de nous, comme de pions que l'on manipule à sa convenance. Je sens McKay qui devient plus crispé que jamais. Son regard est si inexpressif qu'il en est effrayant. Il est si près du wraith qu'il doit percevoir le sombre dessin de celui-ci. Je cherche à m'immiscer dans leurs esprits. Le wraith s'ouvre à moi sans l'ombre d'une résistance, bien au contraire. C'est un piège, je le sais mais il est déjà trop tard. Je m'engouffre sur le chemin de son âme.

_-« Que voulez-vous ? »_

La question est formulée à haute voix par John au moment même où je la murmure à la pensée du wraith. Je me sens faible. Je suis une proie facile et le wraith m'emporte vers une zone bien sombre de son esprit. C'est là que je trouverai la réponse à ma question. Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de savoir finalement.

Je me raidis. La peur se propage en moi. Ce qu'il veut, je le devine plus que je ne le vois au sens propre du terme. John !

Nous sommes ses jouets bien plus que je ne le croyais.

Il m'envahit d'un rire que moi seul peux entendre. Je me noie dans son plaisir. Il a gagné. Je me perds en lui.

Je regarde, absente, mon corps qui s'effondre au sol.


	16. Chapter 16

Je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir. Mes tripes me disent de tout flinguer, de tirer dans le tas et de réfléchir après. McKay. Je ne peux le quitter des yeux. Son rire me donne la chair de poule. Je suis glacé jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Je m'interroge sur la situation.

Le wraith semble particulièrement attiré par Teyla. Son regard s'y perd étrangement. J'aimerai profiter de cette inattention à notre égard mais je ne me leurre pas, au moindre mouvement de McKay et il sera de nouveau avec nous, corps et âme. Le voila justement qui délaisse un peu Teyla pour s'attarder davantage à son futur repas.

Le wraith lâche un peu la bride à McKay qui arrive enfin à calmer son rire nerveux.

_-« Que faites-vous là ? »_

Rodney s'adresse à moi comme s'il faisait abstraction de Teyla et du wraith. Pour tout dire, il est vrai que Teyla semble ailleurs…je n'ai pas le temps de chercher à comprendre.

Je porte mon attention à Rodney et ne le quitte plus. Non, maintenant je ne le lâcherai plus ! Si quelqu'un sait ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on chavire dans les turpitudes de l'esprit, c'est bien moi.

Je ne te lâcherai pas Rodney, accroches-toi et ensemble nous te sortirons de là. Ensemble, McKay, tu m'entends, c'est ensemble qu'il faut travailler.

D'abord le faire réagir, le faire redevenir celui que l'on connaît. Le McKay qui soulèverait des montagnes juste pour prouver à la terre entière et à Pégase en particulier, qu'il est un génie. Juste pour se le prouver à lui-même encore et toujours… Un petit picotement me vient au coin de l'œil en me faisant cette réflexion.

Je fixe McKay avec un peu plus d'intensité. Le tenir, ne pas le lâcher, ne pas me perdre.

Je souris et je le sens réagir. J'accentue mon sourire. Je le regarde comme si j'avais gagné un quelconque pari entre nous. Je vois la lumière qui illumine de nouveau son regard. La rage, non contre le wraith qu'il a oublié, tant mieux, mais contre moi et mon apparente suffisance, re-tant mieux !

Ses yeux m'envoient des éclairs mais je sens en lui autre chose, une chose que j'aime. Rodney reprend le dessus. Derrière sa façade de victime, il fulmine et jubile à la fois de ce contact entre lui et moi, contact dont nous sommes les seuls à vraiment appréhender toute l'ampleur.

Ma réponse est celle qu'il attend, je le sais, c'est de cela dont il a besoin…être lui-même, simplement…alors je m'adresse à lui avec le même plaisir taquin que d'habitude.

Je jubile aussi. Quoiqu'il ait fait, le wraith n'a pas annihilé mon ami, il l'a juste entraîné loin dans les bas-fonds de sa conscience meurtrie.

_-« Et bien, on se baladait quand tout à coup, Teyla s'est dit que se serait sympa de visiter ce magnifique et paisible site. »_

Il ne répond pas au sens propre du terme, mais son corps parle pour lui. Je ne le lâche pas. Je m'accroche à son regard comme à une bouée de secours.

_-« Que croyez-vous que l'on soit venu faire ici, franchement Rodney, vous en avez d'autres des questions stupides ?_

_- Hé, ho, des fois que cela ne soit pas évident je suis blessé et fatigué. Désolé si je ne brille pas par mon habituelle intelligence et capacité de déduction._

_Et puis si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué, nous ne sommes pas seul. Que comptez-vous faire de la sangsue qui s'est agglutinée à moi ? »_

Gooooooooooal ! J'ai marqué un point, je le sais.

Et voila. The McKay est de retour.

Je désigne le wraith.

_-« Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu il joue, mais je doute que votre parasite nous laisse vous récupérer sans broncher. Je vous ferais également remarquer que sa main est posée sur votre poitrine, prête à dégainer._

_- Et vous croyez que je l'ignore ? »_

Rodney est de nouveau dans le monde réel, celui de la douleur, de la peur, celui du wraith. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée finalement. Allez, John, pas de doute, pas toi, tu n'en as pas le droit !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage car une voix douce et féminine nous apostrophe comme une réprimande maternelle.

_-« Bon, maintenant ça suffit tous les deux ! »_

Teyla a l'air d'être enfin redescendu sur Terre. J'ignore où elle était mais son intervention est vraiment la bienvenue. Non seulement elle arrête notre petit jeu mais elle capte toute l'attention du wraith.

Je les laisse tous les deux à leur propre jeu de regard et me plonge de nouveau dans celui de McKay. Ne pas le perdre est ma priorité numéro un. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la question que Teyla pose au wraith. Ma concentration est ailleurs.

J'entends vaguement le wraith dire qu'il voudrait savoir quelque chose. Cette explication m'interpelle. Voila pourquoi il n'a pas tué McKay malgré la faim qui brûle en lui de façon évidente.

_-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »_

Tout cela est vraiment ridicule. On dirait une banale conversation de salon entre de vieux amis. Le wraith accentue la pression sur McKay sans pour autant quitter mon regard. J'ai le sentiment qu'il jouit de la souffrance de McKay et de la mienne par la même occasion. Je savais les wraith sans pitié, mais je les ignorais sadiques et tortionnaires. La haine qui se consume en moi ne fait que croître. Ce wraith est ce que j'exècre le plus au monde. Je le maudis pour ce qu'il est, pour ce qu'il fait et pour ce qu'il veut nous obliger à faire. Ma haine grandit et se propage en moi.

La voix cassée et souffreteuse de Rodney me sort de mes réflexions morbides.

_-« Vous allez rire colonel, mais ce wraith veux connaître le sens du mot amitié. Et pour tout vous dire je crains qu'il ne m'ait gardé en vie que pour vérifier de visu ma définition du terme. »_

Ce n'est pas possible ! Dans quel guêpier McKay c'est encore fourré ? Qu'as-t-il donc dit au wraith pour attiser à ce point sa curiosité ?

Pas besoin d'être un grand psychologue pour comprendre ce qui se trame sous tout cela. Le wraith joue avec nous. L'amitié.

A voir le regard brillant du wraith et l'air catastrophé de McKay je devine que la notion de sacrifice ne doit pas être étrangère à sa définition.

Je quitte McKay pour les petits yeux perfides du wraith.

Il m'accroche et nous partons ensemble dans un duel visuel. Je ne le lâcherai pas. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je soutient son regard et plonge en lui comme une lame aiguisée dans la chair. Je me fais métal, rigide et froid. Je m'imagine en lui. Ma rage transpire par chacun de mes pores. Je sens qu'il perçoit mon animosité. Faible mot, tendres syllabes qui n'effleure même pas l'ombre de mes ressentiments à son égard.

Je me noie dans son regard et il m'y accueille avec délectation. Je sens la faim monter en lui.

Brusquement il se redresse, emportant McKay avec lui.

J'ai encore marqué un point. J'ai titillé sa curiosité. A moins que ce ne soit sa faim…et la mienne par la même occasion.

McKay est au comble de la souffrance, son épaule, sa jambe maintenant…j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. J'ai volontairement ramené McKay au présent avant de lâcher le fil qui nous liait, avant de l'abandonner à son sort.

Je soufre d'imposer cela à mon ami, mais je sais en mon âme et conscience que le seul moyen de survivre est de lutter en connaissance de cause, de combattre en utilisant les outils qui sont en notre possession.

La haine et la colère sont les moteurs d'une action sans retour possible.

La douleur présente est le pansement qui calfeutre la douleur à venir.

McKay semble s'enfoncer dans ses émois. Il semble en apparence être la proie de ses propres souffrances. En apparence seulement, car je lis en lui qu'il a comprit et qu'il sait.

Je cherche le lien que j'ai cassé puis me raccroche à lui.

Voila, doucement Rodney, pas trop vite… Là, je te tiens mon ami. Je suis là Rodney, courage !

Je devine Teyla bouleversée ma mon apparente inaction. J'en suis profondément touché.

Je sais le wraith décontenancé par mon attitude. J'en suis comblé à un point que je n'aurai pas imaginé ? Finalement qu'est-ce qui me différencie de lui ? Je jubile de son étonnement certes, mais l'idée de sa mort me soulage et m'apaise plus qu'elle ne me procure du plaisir. Quoique…

Le wraith s'adresse à moi avec son entrain et sa faim retrouvés.

_-« Jusqu'où irez vous par amitié ? »_

Nous y voilà. Enfin.

_-« Que voulez-vous ? »_

Pas de réponse. Pas la peine, je la connais. Ce qu'il veut, c'est moi, ou plutôt le sacrifice que je pourrais faire, en pleine conscience, pour sauver mon ami, pour libérer McKay de son emprise.

Tout se bouscule dans mon esprit.

Merci Rodney de nous avoir mis dans un pétrin pareil. Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement dit que l'amitié était une franche rigolade ? Non, parce qu'en ce moment et bien, je me bidonne Arf, Arf, Arf…

Tout en m'imaginant rire et taper le dos de McKay d'une tape franchouillarde, je visualise la situation sous un angle différent.

L'idée.

Rodney, regardez-moi bon Dieu, regardez-moi et souvenez-vous !

_-« Field goal, je feinte. Safety, souvenez-vous Rodney ! »_

McKay est incrédule. Sa surprise et son questionnement se propagent au wraith qui baisse la garde.

_-« Maintenant ! »_

Je m'élance vers McKay, comme si je voulais me jeter sur lui. Le wraith est surpris par ma réaction et semble hésiter un instant entre agir ou laisser faire. Un instant de trop pour lui.

McKay tarde une seconde à bouger mais suit le mouvement tel que nous l'avions imaginé lors d'un match de football. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté et prenant un contre appuis sur mon pied droit, je plonge sur ma gauche, sur le wraith. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouve cloué au sol, le canon de mon arme sur son menton.

_-« Adieu ! »_

Je presse doucement la gâchette. Trop simple. Un frisson me parcourt lorsqu'il me sourit.

_-« Dites adieu à Teyla, colonel Sheppard ! »_


	17. Chapter 17

Fragile petite humaine.

Je la regarde s'effondrer au sol alors que son âme est tapie en moi, terrorisée et soumise. Tout à mon plaisir d'avoir capté le fruit de mes recherches passées, tout à mon excitation de pouvoir enfin décortiquer une humaine jusque dans les moindres recoins, j'oublie un instant l'homme qui me fait face et celui qui est collé à moi.

Alors que je me fais miel avec ma prisonnière, une ombre titille ma curiosité. L'homme, celui qu'elle appelle le colonel John Sheppard, s'est avancé doucement vers moi. Il murmure des mots incompréhensibles à ma proie initiale. Je le laisse faire sans crainte. Les mots peuvent blesser et torturer l'esprit mais ils ne peuvent en aucun cas me mettre en péril.

Je quitte donc le matériel pour me concentrer sur mon esprit et sur le sien.

Elle est paniquée. Je la sens qui se cherche. Je pose mon regard sur son corps inerte. Elle réagit immédiatement et se pelotonne dans un petit renfoncement de mon esprit.

Au désespoir, elle tente de m'imposer ses désirs.

Pathétique petit animal !

Ma proie s'agite sur moi et me ramène à la réalité. Sheppard, puisque tel est son nom semble très concentré, il va essayer d'attraper son ami. Toute sa détermination transpire à travers lui. Croit-il vraiment que j'ignore ce qu'il va faire ? Même ma chose…comment l'appelle-t-elle ? Ha, tien curieux nom, même McKay donne des signes précurseurs de son action.

Voila. McKay essaye de s'éloigner de moi et Sheppard va venir à son secours.

Quoi ?!!

Je n'ai rien vu venir ! Je suis furieux contre eux et contre moi. Sheppard n'a pas cherché à sortir son ami de mes griffes mais s'est jeté sur moi avec rage et me tient maintenant cloué au sol. Je suis ridicule, moi, un wraith, de m'être fait avoir aussi simplement que cela !

La faim. Voila l'explication de ma piètre résistance. J'ai mésestimé l'affaiblissement occasionné par la faim qui me tenaille depuis si longtemps maintenant. Le simple fait d'y penser me renvoie en pleine figure la souffrance que j'avais intellectualisée et bannie provisoirement loin de moi.

Sheppard enfonce le canon de son arme dans mon cou. Il croit me tenir et je sens la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi. Ma faim augmente à mesure que ma propre haine se développe. Comment cet humain insignifiant a-t-il pu me prendre à contre-pied ? Il m'a bluffé mais maintenant c'est à moi de lui montrer qui je suis vraiment.

Son regard est de braise lorsqu'il commence à enclencher le processus d'éjection du projectile meurtrier.

_-« Adieu ! »_

Si ses yeux pouvaient créer la matière, je serai en feu. Je souris à sa provocation. Son regard se voile du doute, le pire fléau pour un combattant. Le doute est ce qui fait perdre une bataille. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Lorsque la pensée vient parasiter l'action du corps, wraith ou humain, nous ne sommes plus que les jouets de nos doutes et de nos peurs. Voila pourquoi mes congénères se barricadent contre de tels pièges. Voila pourquoi l'instinct est mis en avant au détriment de la réflexion. Voila pourquoi les humains sont de si faciles petites victimes, si fragiles et si manipulables.

Mais à l'instant présent, même si mon plaisir brille dans le doute qui vient de s'immiscer en Sheppard, je me sens également fragilisé par mes propres réflexions. Encore, encore et toujours le même problème. Mon problème. Ce côté humain qui est en moi et que j'ai bien du mal à réprimer. Ce sentiment de toujours vouloir comprendre avant d'agir.

Arg ! Stop ! Fini, je laisse mon instinct primer. Oui, mais elle est en moi et me donne matière à la réflexion.

Je donne à Sheppard le coup de massue dont il ne se relèvera pas.

_-« Dites adieu à Teyla, colonel Sheppard ! »_

Voila, j'ai gagné, comme toujours.

Sheppard lâche la gâchette de son arme et bien que me maintenant toujours au sol avec fermeté, je sens la pression de l'arme s'amenuiser. Il fixe la femelle avec attention puis reporte son regard sur moi. Il a compris.

_-« Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Comme il est touchant dans son habit de héros égratigné et impuissant.

_-« Teyla possède des gènes wraiths. Le saviez-vous ?_

_-Oui, mais même si les wraiths peuvent communiquer entre eux, il ne peuvent pas…_

_-Si, lorsque l'autre wraith fait partie de la même unité au sein de la ruche. Votre petite amie est le fruit d'une expérience à laquelle nous nous sommes prêtés avec quelques autres scientifiques. »_

Sheppard n'a pas relâché son étreinte mais je le sens vulnérable et moins précis. Paradoxalement sa colère, elle, ne s'est pas atténuée, bien au contraire.

Les terriens connaissaient le passé de Teyla, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Peut-être même qu'ils utilisaient ses capacités télépathiques. Oui, c'est fort probable. Mais ils ignoraient que cela pouvait se retourner contre eux. Tant mieux, ma victoire n'en aura qu'un meilleur goût.

_-« Nous pouvons communiquer entre nous, cela vous le savez déjà. Mais quand deux wraiths possèdent le même capital génétique, ils leurs est alors possible de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. A l'instant présent, votre petite athosienne est en moi. »_

Sheppard me regarde alternativement avec le corps inerte de sa protégée.

_-« Me tuer maintenant, serai la condamner avec moi. Jusqu'où irez vous par amitié colonel John Sheppard ? Qui allez-vous choisir ? »_

Je me repais de sa douleur et de celle de Teyla qui brûle en moi avec l'intensité du désespoir.


	18. Chapter 18

_-« Dites adieu à Teyla, colonel Sheppard ! »_

Ces mots sont comme une douche froide qui par un pouvoir extraordinaire attiserait le feu qui brûle en moi.

Teyla est effectivement allongée sur le sol et ne semble pas avoir repris conscience. En fait, je ne suis pas plus surprit que cela. D'une façon que je ne saurai m'expliquer, j'ai senti ce qui se passait. Je me doutais que tout ceci était trop simple, trop facile. Je desserre légèrement l'étreinte de mon arme. Je ne veux pas lui laisser trop de marge. En même temps, je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Gagner du temps…

Je fixe le wraith avec une haine farouche que je ne me connaissais pas. Décidément ce wraith sait comment extraire de nous les sentiments les plus enfouis et malheureusement les plus inavouables.

Je meurs d'envie de lui enfoncer le canon de mon arme jusqu'à lui transpercer la gorge… résiste John, résiste !

_-« Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Tout en posant la question, je réalise que je connais déjà la réponse. L'expérience, le gène des wraiths. Mais je ne m'explique pas comment il a fait pour capturer son esprit. Déjà par le passé, un wraith avait pu parler à travers Teyla, mais entre communiquer par son biais et emprisonner son âme, il y a une limite qui me semble impossible à franchir.

_-« Teyla possède des gènes wraiths. Le saviez-vous ? »_

Nous y voilà !

_-« Oui, mais même si les wraiths peuvent communiquer entre eux, il ne peuvent pas…_

_-Si, lorsque l'autre wraith fait partie de la même unité au sein de la ruche… »_

J'écoute à peine le reste de son explication. J'ai compris.

Ce wraith, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître est finalement un ancêtre de Teyla, du moins du point de vu génétique. Ils ont utilisé leurs propres cellules avec leur capital ADN pour les expérimentations dont Teyla est issues.

Ainsi la télépathie n'est pas si restrictive que cela. Les wraiths apprennent à moduler leurs ondes cérébrales afin de ne transmettre que ce qu'ils souhaitent partager, mais ceux issus de la même famille ont des capacité bien plus développer que cela.

La peur se partage avec la colère. Une autre perception vient se mêler à mon cocktail déjà explosif de sentiment. La pitié.

J'éprouve à cet instant une pitié sans nom pour Teyla. La savoir seule, prisonnière de cette enveloppe charnelle si répugnante mais qui d'une certaine façon est son histoire… Combattre toute sa vie un ennemi que l'on découvre un jour être un élément de soi… autant de pensées qui viennent massivement perturber mon jugement.

Je me sens perdu.

Le wraith perçoit parfaitement ma détresse et s'en gave jusqu'à plus soif. S'il pouvait en imploser !

_-« Me tuer maintenant, serai la condamner avec moi. Jusqu'où irez vous par amitié colonel John Sheppard ? Qui allez-vous choisir ? »_

J'attendais ces mots sans aucune impatience. Maintenant qu'ils sont formulés, je me sens vidé de toute substance.

Je regarde McKay. Il gît inerte, dans une position ridicule mais qui met en avant sa jambe et son épaule blessées. L'effort qu'il a fournit pour se dégager de l'emprise du wraith a du vider ses dernières batteries. A moins que la peur et la fatigue se soient associées pour lui donner un repos bien mérité. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'assiste pas à mon terrible dilemme et c'est tant mieux.

A présent, je porte mon attention à Teyla. Son visage est lisse comme si elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Pourtant je la devine en grande souffrance morale et sans doute physique. Je ne sais que trop bien par expérience ce que l'on ressent dans cet étrange contexte.

Le wraith confirme mes plus terribles soupçons.

_-« Votre amie vous supplie de l'épargner. Elle hurle contre son impuissance et ma suprématie dévoilée. Elle a en commun avec vous la couleur de ses émotions. Vous êtes tous deux d'un rouge incroyablement intense. Un rouge fluide assortit d'une ombre qui ondule au rythme de vos passions. Un rouge sanguin._

_-Teyla sait très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. On a déjà vécu cela auparavant. »_

Je devine le wraith qui farfouille son esprit à la recherche de l'information. Gagner du temps c'est bien, mais si je ne trouve pas rapidement quoi en faire…

_-« Oui, effectivement. Mais j'entrevois une différence de taille colonel Sheppard. Teyla allait vous tuer afin de sauver toute la population d'Atlantis. »_

Je sais où il veut en venir et je ne veux pas entendre la suite. J'essaye de me fermer, de me rendre hermétique à ses paroles, mais celles-ci pénètrent en moi avec d'autant plus de brutalité que je les sais être vraies.

_-« Alors que le choix que je vous donne est plus restreint. Sauver Teyla ou la sacrifier pour McKay ! Quel est le sens que vous donneriez au mot amitié à cet instant ? »_

A cet instant, le sens que je donnerai au mot amitié, c'est emmerde !


	19. Chapter 19

_-« Qui allez-vous choisir ? »_

L'humain réagit exactement comme je m'y attendais. Ils sont parfois si surprenants et d'autre fois si prévisibles. Toute l'ambiguïté de l'humain est dans sa façon d'interpréter les faits. Son cerveau est une machine complexe dont l'imperfection crée une diversité d'action terriblement déstabilisante mais particulièrement efficace en temps de guerre.

Et nous sommes en guerre.

Avant l'arrivée des terriens dans Pégase, les wraiths dominaient sans grande difficulté des populations soumises et dociles. Maintenant nous devons nous battre contre notre nourriture. Certes, traquer la proie est un jeu formateur, mais lorsque le gibier se transforme à son tour en chasseur, le plaisir devient contrainte.

Qu'il est beau mon gibier en cet instant magique. Il est à califourchon sur moi, son arme dansant contre ma peau sans aucune douceur. Il lutte contre le désir de me faire exploser. Je le sens et je le vois. Ce dilemme est un pur délice. Une épice qui donnera à sa mort un goût suave que je garderai en moi aussi longtemps que possible.

Le doute grignote sa résistance et le ronge comme une maladie incurable, lente et douloureuse.

Il regarde son ami McKay. Un beau spécimen celui-là aussi. Différent, tellement étrange et si proche de ce que je suis. Un esprit scientifique à la recherche de la compréhension de l'autre et de soi-même. J'imagine que c'est ce dernier point qui nous lie. A travers l'étude des humains je me découvre tel que je suis, l'évolution finale d'une espèce primitivement humaine et imparfaite. Je suppose que McKay se cherche comme on aspire à connaître l'origine de la vie. Il m'intrigue mais ne m'attire pas avec la même attraction vitale que Sheppard. L'un représente ce que j'aurai pu être, dans une époque lointaine et ancestrale, l'autre est une facette différente, mais particulièrement actuelle, de mon être.

Sheppard effleure du regard le corps de Teyla.

Ses yeux sont comme une caresse sur l'athosienne. Le fait que celle-ci porte en elle une parcelle de moi ne semble pas le gêner outre mesure. La tolérance est une ouverture sur autrui qui peut parfois être bien dangereuse.

Attention Sheppard, l'affection que vous portez à cette femelle sera votre perte…ou celle de votre ami McKay !

Je sens Sheppard souffrir de la savoir en moi contre son grès, prisonnière d'une carcasse qui la rebute, coincée dans les entrailles de l'ennemi. L'image me fait sourire, mais l'idée d'attiser le feu qui crépite déjà avec tant de violence dans le regard de l'humain me donne bien davantage de satisfaction.

_-« Votre amie vous supplie de l'épargner. Elle hurle contre son impuissance et ma suprématie dévoilée. Elle a en commun avec vous la couleur de ses émotions. »_

Je lui décris les couleurs qui chevauchent leurs auras et ondulent autour d'eux. Je devine que ces représentations sont abstraites pour lui, mais elles ont pour moi beaucoup de valeur.

Les humains sont vraiment naïfs. Croient-ils vraiment que pour un wraith, toute nourriture est identique ? L'énergie vitale que recèle un corps n'a pas une valeur similaire d'un individu à l'autre.

La vie de McKay aura l'âcreté du jaune et le piquant des ronces. Son goût sera un plaisir bref, comme une étincelle de vie qui pétille un instant avant de s'éteindre dans la nuit noire.

Teyla à la délicatesse du rouge orangé. Fondant lentement dans le corps en le réchauffant tout doucement. Elle est le miel de l'âme.

Sheppard partage avec Teyla la teinte rouge qui réchauffe. Mais il s'agit d'un autre feu. Il est la braise qui enflamme la colère et la rage. Il est le rouge du sang qui noirci lorsque l'oxygène vient à manquer, lorsque la mort frappe par derrière. Se nourrir de Sheppard est comme une claque d'énergie brutale et enivrante. Une drogue qui se distille dans le corps en y imprimant sa marque. L'épice sera brûlure, douleur et plaisir. J'ai hâte de l'unir à moi, de le vider de cette force qui me fait tant envie.

Sheppard essaye de me cacher ses émotions mais c'est peine perdue.

_-« Teyla sait très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. On a déjà vécu cela auparavant. »_

Je cherche en moi, en elle, le souvenir de cet épisode. La femme tente de me fermer le chemin de son esprit, mais rien n'est plus simple pour moi que de naviguer dans ses pensées.

Un souvenir apparaît, fugace, comme une bulle de savon qui s'ouvre à la surface de notre pensée commune. Deux êtres se déchirent. Sheppard est possédé par l'un d'eux, un homme. Tiens, intéressante découverte qui me permet de mieux comprendre ce que ressent le terrien. Il doit être totalement en empathie avec la femelle. Sa souffrance doit en être décuplée. Il en sera de même de mon plaisir.

Ma faim augmente. Ma patience s'amenuise.

Ainsi donc, Teyla allait tuer ce pauvre colonel pour sauver sa communauté. Voila enfin une action humaine qui obtient toute mon approbation. Logique sacrifice. Un pour tous.

_-« Oui, effectivement. Mais j'entrevois une différence de taille colonel Sheppard. Teyla allait vous tuer afin de sauver toute la population d'Atlantis. Alors que le choix que je vous donne est plus restreint. Sauver Teyla ou la sacrifier pour McKay ! »_

Deux situations en apparence similaire, mais dont les finalités sont largement opposées. Quelque soit le choix que fera Sheppard, il sera perdant. Il le sait.

_-« Quel est le sens que vous donneriez au mot amitié à cet instant ? »_

J'ai encore une fois gagné contre la stupidité humaine et leurs paradoxes ridicules. L'amitié est un piège sans fond dans lequel Sheppard est tombé. Et moi je suis là pour le réceptionner.

Sheppard se redresse brutalement sans pour autant me quitter de sa ligne de mire. Il a pris sa décision. Quelle est-elle ? Je l'ignore, mais son regard me transperce avec violence. Une douleur vive me saisit à l'épaule puis à l'abdomen. Une fois, puis deux et enfin trois fois je sens une pointe acérée qui me lance dans tout le corps.

Il me faut une seconde pour comprendre que Sheppard m'a tiré dessus. Il a ouvert le feu sans se soucier de faire du mal à Teyla. Il a donc fait son choix.

Haaaa.

Il me blesse encore, aux jambes cette fois. Je ne reste pas sans réagir. La prochaine blessure pourrait m'être fatale tant mon capital énergétique est au plus bas. J'ai mésestimé sa rapidité d'action et j'ai surestimé ma capacité de jeun.

En un éclair je suis sur lui, au corps à corps. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas achevé alors qu'il le pouvait ? La question me vient à l'esprit mais s'en échappe aussitôt. Pas le temps de réfléchir, il me faut agir.

D'un magistral revers de la main, je le déstabilise. Il perd l'équilibre et j'en profite pour lui soustraire son arme. Il ne se laisse pas faire. Evidemment, cela aurait été trop facile. Sa résistance me plait vraiment énormément. Ses louables mais ridicules efforts me stimulent et décuplent mes forces. Nos mains sont jointent en une prière commune, posées fermement sur le canon de son arme.

Il ne lâche pas. Moi non plus.

Nos regards se sont noyés l'un dans l'autre. Il m'emmène dans sa douleur, je l'emporte dans ma jubilation. Il faiblit et je me gorge de l'énergie qui s'échappe de son enveloppe charnelle. L'arme se détourne de moi puis pointe vers le ciel avant de redescendre lentement vers lui.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Mon plaisir est à son comble lorsque la surprise et le bruit le figent dans cette stupéfaction pré mortem que je connais si bien. Son regard de braise s'éteint doucement. Le rouge le quitte par l'orifice que le projectile a formé dans sa chair. Je le lâche physiquement, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas briser le lien qui uni nos regards. Le sien se voile doucement. De l'eau coule lentement dans ses pupilles, distillant la mort et éteignant son feu.

Non, il est hors de question de perdre cette flamme. Elle sera mienne !

Je pose un genou à terre et arrache violement la combinaison de pilote du colonel Sheppard. Ma faim est grande. Vitale pour ma survie et nécessaire pour apaiser mon envie de lui.

Je hurle ma satisfaction tout en jetant ma main vers Sheppard. Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'est l'amitié, mais à défaut je vais maintenant en connaître le goût.


	20. Chapter 20

La première chose que je perçois, c'est le froid qui engourdit tout mon corps. Je ne le sens plus vraiment, juste l'impression de quelque chose de lourd. Mes paupières sont également des poids qui luttent pour rester fermé. Pendant quelques minutes, je n'insiste pas, me laissant doucement imprégner par ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Mes derniers souvenirs sont assez flous. Une sensation de chute brutale et interminable. Je ne me souviens pas avoir touché le sol.

J'essaye de me recentrer sur ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Des sons me parviennent, fractionnés et imparfaits. Des bruits étouffés de lutte. Immédiatement, je pense à John et les souvenirs refont surface avec l'exaltation de la découverte. Je m'en serais bien passé de cet enthousiasme qui me remémore mes douleurs et mes peurs.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et mon regard tombe aussitôt sur celui de Sheppard qui se détourne. Il n'a pas vu que j'étais conscient, il me croit encore au pays des songes. A moins qu'il ne me croit mort.

Il braque son arme sur le wraith avec beaucoup de fermeté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne tire pas ? J'accompagne son regard et le vois qui fixe Teyla. Elle est allongée au sol. Je me souviens vaguement d'un cri. Que c'est-il passé ? Je l'ignore.

Je vois parfaitement Sheppard discuter avec le wraith mais aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à moi. Non seulement je suis dans le floue le plus complet mais également dans une nébuleuse qui m'isole de tout. Mes oreilles bourdonnent avec entrain en des rythmes endiablés. Et comme si ces acouphènes ne suffisaient pas à mon malheur, j'ai maintenant de magnifiques phosphènes qui papillonnent devant mes yeux comme un feu d'artifice, rien que pour moi !

Je suis flatté, mais ça ne m'aide pas des masses pour comprendre ce qui se trame dans ce laboratoire.

Une détonation, puis d'autres m'extirpent hors de mon nuage cotonneux. Sheppard a enfin tiré sur le wraith. Nous y voilà. Il était temps !

Je vois le wraith qui titube. Tire John, tire bon sang !!!!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il attend ? Il tire encore mais vise les jambes. Je ne comprends pas.

Le wraith se rapproche dangereusement. La peur me submerge avec la même intensité que l'espérance qui m'avait rasséréné. Maintenant l'espoir s'échappe lentement loin de mon âme et de mon corps. John ressaisis-toi !

Je voudrais lui crier ma colère, l'encourager, mais aucun son ne sort de mes lèvres craquelées. Ma langue est gonflée et pâteuse. J'arrive à peine à la mouvoir. John !!!!

Seul le goût métallique du sang prouve que mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. S'il pouvait lire sur les lèvres, John saurait qu'il n'est pas seul et que l'on croit en lui plus qu'en quiconque sur Atlantis. J'aimerai lui dire une dernière fois ce qu'il représente pour moi. A y bien réfléchir, ce serait même une première fois. La première et la dernière.

Le wraith et Sheppard sont maintenant au corps à corps. Une ombre unique qui danse devant moi. Un éclair lumineux traduit une déflagration. L'ombre se disloque en deux masses distinctes. L'une d'elle s'effondre au sol alors que l'autre reste immobile, digne et dominatrice. Le wraith, ce ne peut être que lui ! Mais alors…

Ma vue se brouille. Je sais ce que cela signifie. C'est la fin, pour nous tous.

Teyla est inconsciente, peut-être déjà morte. Moi je suis bien vivant, mais désarticulé et incapable de fournir la moindre résistance, incapable même de la formuler verbalement ! Quand à Sheppard, il gît au pied de notre ennemi. Je sais qu'il est encore vivant. Je le sens. En réalité, j'entends le bruit caractéristique de l'air qui s'échappe par un poumon perforé. Sans secours rapide, il ne survivra pas, mais de toute façon, la question est autre.

Le wraith ne le laissera pas mourir ainsi. Ce wraith là, plus que tout autre bête de son espèce, veut savourer sa victoire. Je le distingue nettement qui se met en position. Il va se nourrir de mon ami, cela ne fait aucun doute.

L'amitié, c'est savoir se sacrifier pour l'autre, sans rien attendre en retour, avais-je dis. Et que suis-je en train de faire à l'heure où mon ami va mourir pour moi… pour rien ?

Je ne fais rien justement. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'assister au triomphe du wraith et à la fin de Sheppard.

Le wraith hurle sa victoire. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis lâche et je me répugne, mais je ne veux pas regarder John en cet instant.

Je ferme les yeux et cherche l'image que je veux garder de lui.

Son sourire en coin, celui qu'il réserve aux filles, et son regard lorsqu'il me taquine. Je souris malgré la douleur physique que cela m'occasionne.

Je veux rester avec cette image et elle sera en moi lorsque le wraith viendra poser sa main sur moi. Je serai avec toi, John, mon ami.

J'entends le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. John, Teyla ?

Je sens une main qui se pose sur moi avec délicatesse. Je me plonge corps et âme dans mes souvenirs, dans mes fantasmes.

Nous sommes sur le balcon d'Atlantis. John et moi regardons la mer à perte de vue. Le remous des vagues sur la lagune métallique berce notre mélancolie. John compare le calme relatif de cette fraîche soirée avec sa tendre Antarctique. Je parle mathématique et rationalité des sentiments. Il rit.


	21. Chapter 21

J'essaye de crier mais aucun son n'est formulé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie le plus, le silence ou l'obscurité.

Je suis dans une noirceur si épaisse que je ne me sens plus bouger. Je cherche mon corps mais celui-ci reste discret, en retrait et je ne peux pas l'atteindre. La peur me submerge avec la violence d'une mer déchaînée. Où suis-je ?

Je tente de retracer mon parcours mais ce dernier s'arrête immanquablement au même moment, celui où le wraith s'ouvre à moi. Au loin une petite tâche lumineuse attire mon regard. Cela me rappelle étrangement quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi il s'agit. Mes pensées sont confuses. Je me sens psychologiquement barbouillée. J'avance vers la lumière. Enfin… j'avance est un terme bien physique pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je ne me perçois plus du tout en tant d'être de chair. Je ne suis plus qu'énergie parcourant synapses et chemins neuronaux.

Voila, je me souviens. Cela me rappelle le trajet que j'ai parcouru en Sheppard pendant que je tissais lentement un lien télépathique entre nous.(Fanfic: La tombe)

C'est donc là que je suis. Dans une conscience autre que la mienne. Dans celle du wraith évidement ! Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne puis-je donc pas en sortir ?

Haa !! La lumière devient subitement aveuglante. Des images fugaces s'impriment sur mes rétines virtuelles. Je vois ce qu'il veut bien me montrer. J'entends également.

A cet instant, je comprends que je suis sa prisonnière, bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'être.

Je me sens meurtrie, comme violée de tout mon être. Je veux bien être sa proie et son repas, mais je refuse de dévoiler à mon ennemi ce qui est en moi, ce que je suis. Il perçoit ma résistance et tente de la briser. Ce ne sera pas si simple ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je le sens qui s'agace. Mes perceptions du monde extérieur s'affinent. Il veut visiblement que je comprenne ce qui se passe autour de lui, de nous. J'entends la voix de Sheppard puis la sienne. Curieuse sensation.

-« …Votre petite amie est le fruit d'une expérience à laquelle nous nous sommes prêtés avec quelques autres scientifiques... quand deux wraiths possèdent le même capital génétique, ils leurs est alors possible de se fondre l'un dans l'autre…»  
Les mots ne sont pas choisis au hasard, évidement. Il voulait que je sache ce qui m'arrive, que je comprenne que je ne fais qu'un avec lui dans bien d'autres domaines que le simple lien télépathique. Que croit-il ?

J'ai mal bien sur, mais ma douleur est autre. Je suis furieuse. J'imagine la tristesse et la pitié que peut ressentir Sheppard en cet instant ! Il pense sans doute que je suis effondrée par une telle découverte. Effondré n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais. Je suis mortifiée, mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié ni de celle de personne. Qu'importe que je sois le résultat d'une expérience wraith, cela, je l'ai intégré et digéré. Qu'importe que ce wraith soit génétiquement mon parent, il est avant tout le wraith, celui qui a attaqué et détruit jadis ma famille.

Je désir sa mort plus que tout autre chose.

Il le sait. Il ressent ma haine envers lui. Je ne résiste plus et m'ouvre à son esprit.

Tiens, prend ça comme une claque ! Je lui crache ma rage et mon dégoût.

Je sens en lui le trouble.

Je veux qu'il meure et ma propre mort m'importe peu.

Son esprit s'illumine. Il veut me briser et se délecte de me savoir à sa merci. Le son revient, ainsi que l'image.

Sheppard est si prêt de nous. Je le vois avec le regard du wraith. Ses yeux sont des charbons ardents. C'est moi qui ai pitié de lui en cet instant. Je l'imagine souffrant du choix que lui impose le wraith.

Vas-y John, descend-le, ne t'en fait pas pour moi !

-« Votre amie vous supplie de l'épargner. Elle hurle contre son impuissance et ma suprématie dévoilée. Elle a en commun avec vous la couleur de ses émotions. »

Non, ce n'est pas vrai !!! John, tue-le !! Je crie ma colère et mon désespoir de ne pouvoir intervenir. Je crie, je hurle mais ma conviction s'amenuise avec l'évidente inefficacité de ma rage.

John explique que je comprendrais, que nous avons déjà vécu cela auparavant. Oui, c'est vrai, je comprends et je te pardonne john. Tue-nous !

Je le vois qui souffre de cette comparaison. Il sait parfaitement que j'aurai appuyé sur la gâchette si le colonel Caldwell n'avait pas eu le temps de me donner le contre ordre. Oui, mais qu'aurai-je fais si la survie de tout Atlantis n'avait pas été en jeu. Le wraith cherche en moi ce qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Sheppard. Je lui bloque le chemin, maladroitement, avec l'énergie et l'innocence du novice. Il brise mes barrières d'un souffle.

Je me souviens d'une histoire que John a racontée aux enfants un soir d'orage.

L'image d'un animal rose portant un casque effrayant s'impose à mon esprit. J'ai envie de rire. Si seulement cette image pouvait effrayer le wraith !

Mon esprit fatigué et apeuré, je peux me l'avouer maintenant, fait l'amalgame entre différents souvenirs d'histoire à la John Sheppard. L'histoire des grands, celle qui fait peur, avec un dénommé Jason et celle des petits, avec trois cochons roses et un loup très méchant et très bête.

Voilà ce qui est à la surface de mon âme en ce moment. Le sentiment d'être l'un de ces cochons roses et dodues qui mettent en appétit le loup et qui se cachent dans des maisons sans grandes résistances. Je m'accroche à se souvenir et commence à me construire ma maison, celle qui est en briques et qui résistera au souffle du wraith. J'y ajoute une couche de titan et quelques P-90 virtuels.

Avant de refermer ma lourde porte blindée, j'écoute une dernière fois les paroles du wraith.

-« Quel est le sens que vous donneriez au mot amitié à cet instant ? »

Je me laisse imprégner par la suffisance du wraith qui sent sa victoire approcher. Il a déstabilisé Sheppard, c'est plus que certain, mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais, qu'il va se ressaisir et tuer le wraith. Il n'a guerre d'autre choix.

Voila l'attaque qui commence.

Je me barricade dans mon bunker virtuel. Le wraith est surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une action rapide de John. Il me cherche, mais je reste bien caché dans mon antre.

Tout à sa surprise et à sa douleur…ho quel agréable mot… il m'oublie.

Il se concentre sur Sheppard et sur la faim qui lui laboure ses entrailles. Il est affaiblit par cette faim qu'il avait négligé, trop imbu de sa personne pour se croire, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, en danger de mort.

Je suis libre, libre de parcourir les chemins de sa pensée. Il est ailleurs, à l'extérieur. L'espace d'un instant, il a un regard juste sur ce qui se trame, mais heureusement, il n'y prête pas plus attention que cela. J'entends encore sa pensée qui résonne en lui comme une alarme, mais il n'y fait pas attention.

-« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas achevé alors qu'il le pouvait ? »

Oui, pourquoi John ? Moi je me penche sur cette question. Qu'ai-je d'autre à faire après tout ? Je visite les méandres du cerveau wraith comme une balade au purgatoire avant le grand voyage.

Je vois les couleurs qui expriment les sentiments, je vois sa rage et sa détermination. Je vois également l'envie que représente pour lui la mort de Sheppard.

Sheppard, John, je le vois comme s'il me faisait face. En fait, c'est exactement le cas. Le wraith et lui sont au coude à coude. Le combat est rude.

Leurs regards se croisent. J'ai l'impression que le wraith emporte Sheppard dans son univers. L'expression de John est tout aussi violente. Douleurs, angoisses. Il semble vouloir projeter dans son ennemi ses meurtrissures.

Une flamme jaillit de son regard. Jamais je n'avais vu John ainsi.

Ma vision est celle du wraith, mais en même temps, je réalise que jamais vision n'avait été aussi vrai.

John est ainsi. Le feu qui brûle en lui dans sa colère est infini. C'est un feu qui attise ses sentiments les meilleurs et les pires. C'est le feu qu'il a retourné contre lui-même lorsque la bête de la grotte l'a attaqué, bien décidée à se nourrir de cette énergie. J'ai une sensation de vertige, l'impression que John ne s'adresse pas au wraith mais directement à moi.

Ma tête tourne et j'ai l'impression de tomber. Peut-on perdre conscience alors que l'on est plus qu'énergie électrique dans un circuit neuronale ?

J'ai envie de rire. Je suis certaine que McKay se poserait ce genre de question.

Mais pas moi, ni John. Nous, ont fonce ! En même temps que je réalise cela, je me mets à foncer. Je ne sais comment, mais je parcours ses schémas corticaux sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais et comment je le fais. Je sais ce que John attend de moi et je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Le wraith lui a demandé de choisir et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

Je file à une vitesse incroyable. Le temps n'a plus cours, l'espace non plus d'ailleurs. Je me faufile partout où mon esprit peut aller. Je cours jusqu'au point de non retour, celui qui m'est fermé, celui que le wraith protège envers et contre tout.

Je jette un œil sur la réalité. Celle-ci est brutale et douloureuse. John est à terre. Il est si pâle. La flamme est toujours là mais n'a plus assez d'oxygène pour croître et danser. La douleur et le doute se lisent en lui. Le wraith pense avoir gagné. Il traduit ses sentiments comme l'acceptation de l'échec. Je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Il doute de moi. S'il s'est trompé, si je me suis trompée, son sacrifice sera inutile et nous serons bientôt tous mort.

Non, John, tu ne t'es pas trompé, mais s'il te plait, ne meurt pas. Ce n'est pas une condition nécessaire.

Le wraith attaque. J'en fais autant.

Maintenant !


	22. Chapter 22

Assez perdu de temps, il me faut agir maintenant, même si j'ignore encore quoi faire.

Je me relève tout en prenant soin de ne pas le quitter du regard et surtout de mon arme. Je le fusille des yeux. Si je pouvais le tuer simplement en y pensant, ce serait chose faite.

La voilà l'idée que j'attendais !

En un quart de seconde, un plan prend vie dans mon cerveau survolté et fiévreux. Mon plan est risqué mais j'ai peu de temps et surtout pas celui nécessaire pour réfléchir davantage aux conséquences de mon action, ou plutôt de mon inaction.

Je le regarde avec tant de haine qu'il me semble un instant impossible de ne pas le tuer, là maintenant.

J'abaisse mon arme.

Un seul coup, bien placé et il tomberait par terre, laissant ma rage libre de l'achever, tout doucement. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourt. Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je dois faire.

Je ne le quitte toujours pas des yeux. A-t-il vu la lueur de génie traverser mon âme ? J'ai envie de rire, mais la pensée de mon futur proche me refroidit instantanément.

Le wraith attend une réponse à sa question. Ma définition du mot amitié sera douleur pour lui…et pour moi !

Je tire trois fois avec une rage que je contrôle difficilement. Il est surprit. Le terminer serait si simple, mais cela signerait l'arrêt de mort de Teyla et ça, je m'y refuse.

Je porte déjà en moi la mort du général Sumner, je préfère mourir que de vivre avec celle de Teyla.

Je vise ses jambes. Je sais mes tirs non mortels. S'interroge-t-il sur mon incapacité à viser correctement ?

Il est instable malgré sa carrure de wraith qui en fait un dominateur né. Sa force vitale semble faible. Je souris intérieurement à cette idée. Il aurait du manger tant que le repas était bien chaud, maintenant il paye le prix de sa curiosité.

Et moi, je vais payer le prix de l'amitié.

Le wraith a reprit rapidement le dessus. Nous sommes si proche l'un de l'autre que je peux sentir son halène fétide de carnassier. Je ne prends pas garde à son revers de main qui m'envoie littéralement valser sur le côté. Je ne lâche pas pour autant mon arme.

Il faut gagner du temps. Je dois lui laisser le temps de trouver le bon chemin.

Je résiste autant que je le peux, mais je ne me fais pas la moindre illusion. Dans quelques secondes, une minute peut-être, le wraith aura retourné l'arme contre moi.

Pourvu que Teyla réussisse.

Pourvu aussi que le wraith réussisse son coup et ne me rate pas. Je veux bien me sacrifier encore une fois… je ris en pensant que cette fois-ci sera la dernière et qu'il leur faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre… donc, me sacrifier ok, mais agoniser lamentablement, ça non !

Je regarde le conduit métallique et noir de l'arme qui se tourne enfin vers moi. Un rond obscur qui va m'engloutit et m'accompagner vers le néant.

L'arme poursuit son chemin et descend davantage. Je résiste. Pourquoi ne tire-t-il pas maintenant ?

Je comprends ! Il me veut vivant. Il veut m'achever ! Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas pensé à cela ? C'est si logique finalement.

La peur commence à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Teyla…

Une brûlure intense et fulgurante stoppe nette ma pensée. La douleur est vive mais ne dure pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment mal. Je me sens bizarre. Tout marche au ralentit autour de moi. Je suis comme figée par la surprise, pourtant, je l'attendais cette balle. Mais peut-être pas là ! J'essaye de respirer profondément et là le monde qui se faisait vaporeux reprend brutalement de la couleur et du rythme.

Le bruit d'abord. Des râles bruyants en provenance du wraith. Il jubile et je le comprends. Des bourdonnements également. Ceux, caractéristiques qui précèdent la perte de conscience.

La lumière ensuite, vive et aveuglante. Je ne distingue plus que les contours des formes. Celle de McKay est trop lointaine mais je me le représente allongé paisiblement, comme sur son super matelas spécial dos fragile. Celle de Teyla, près de moi. Très près j'espère.

L'espérance est ce qu'il me reste. L'espoir de savoir Teyla et McKay sains et sauf, l'espoir de savoir cette pourriture hors d'état de nuire.

Pour toujours.

Le mot toujours prend une sonorité toute particulière dans mon esprit lorsque je sens le wraith arracher ma combinaison. Mon corps suit bêtement son mouvement de main. Comme il est triste de savoir que la dernière image que l'on aura de moi, est ce pantin désarticulé et bientôt décharné.

Une dernière pensée lorsque je vois le wraith se jeter sur moi avec appétit. Une dernière pensée pour Teyla, McKay et tout les autres, restés sur Atlantis…pour Elisabeth…

Adieu.

La douleur attendue est étonnante. Je pensais avoir la sensation de quitter mon corps, mais à la place je perçois mon corps comme jamais. Je suis lourd, si lourd que je vais sans doute m'enfoncer dans le sol. Tant mieux, pas besoin de cercueil finalement. Je suis si lourd que je ne peux plus du tout respirer.

Drôle de remarque de la part d'un mort ?

Je réalise alors que je ne suis pas mort, du moins pas encore. Pourtant la faucheuse n'est pas loin, je le sens bien. Le poids se fait plume et de l'air pénètre en force dans mes poumons blessés. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux lorsque ma respiration s'amplifie malgré moi.

Teyla est debout au-dessus de moi. D'un vigoureux coup de pied elle vient de repousser le corps du wraith qui m'oppressait.

Elle se penche doucement vers moi, mais mes yeux se sont déjà refermés. J'entends au loin une voix douce et rassurante qui cherche à me retenir, mais le néant est si attrayant.

_-« Tenez bon John, ils vont venir nous chercher. »_

Qui ça ils ? Ils sont plusieurs à tenir la grande faucheuse ?

Le néant pour toute réponse.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon sang, c'est vraiment pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé !

Une simple sortie archéologique pour faire plaisir à McKay qu'il avait dit ! Hum…plutôt l'occasion de se dégourdir les pattes oui !

Enfin, quelque soit l'excuse bidon qu'il m'avait donné au moment de passer la porte, McKay et Teyla n'avaient été que trop content de le suivre. Et encore, je suis certaine que si Ronon avait pu, il en aurait fait tout autant.

La voila la fine équipe d'Atlantis, fleuron de la cité.

McKay est tellement plâtré qu'il ne nous enquiquinera plus pendant un bon moment. Quoique d'après Carson il ait demandé à ce qu'on lui installe un terminal devant son lit. Je l'imagine bien, avec son bras coincé à 90 degrés, donnant des ordres et criant contre de pauvres scientifiques désappointés. Zelenka va sans aucun doute me demander des vacances anticipées.

Je réprime le fou rire naissant en quittant du regard Rodney et ses plâtres. Il dort et j'aimerai être relativement loin lorsqu'il se réveillera. Lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux et se rendra compte qu'un plaisantin a dessiné un citron sur le plâtre de sa jambe.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le major Lorne a demandé à faire parti de la prochaine expédition.

Je ris en y pensant. Quelle bande de lâches ! Quelle bande de gamins !

Dans la salle attenante au box dévolu à McKay et à son isolement forcé, quarantaine arbitrairement décrétée pour son bien être et surtout le notre, le docteur Beckett et Teyla sont en grande discussion.

Depuis plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont de retour, Carson s'évertue à comprendre comment Teyla a bien pu créer une rupture d'anévrisme dans le cerveau du wraith. Je l'écoute d'une oreille discrète mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose à tout son charabia. Elle parle de couleurs et de chemins, de porte blindée et de contes pour enfants. Elle parle aussi beaucoup du colonel Sheppard. Sa voix prend alors des sonorités plus sobres.

Une incontestable tristesse a envahi la cité Atlante.

L'histoire du wraith qui voulait savoir ce qu'était l'amitié, a engendré une légende qui perdurera sans doute encore longtemps.

Pourquoi diable faut-il toujours que les humains cherchent à prouver ce qu'ils avancent parfois un peu imprudemment ?

McKay, derrière sa façade de scientifique, intellectuellement fasciné par le spécimen wraith rencontré, est en réalité particulièrement déboussolé et profondément marqué.

Lorsque les rideaux sont tirés et que la cité se plonge dans le noir, je déambule parfois dans les couloirs. Hier soir, de petits geignements en provenance du box de Sheppard m'ont attiré avec espoir. Rodney s'y était installé, je ne sais comment, et pleurait le plus silencieusement possible. Je suis partie avec le cœur lourd et le visage ruisselant.

Ce matin Atlantis est calme. Le major Lorne est parti avec Ronon. Je n'ose pas trop imaginer le résultat de cette fine équipe, sans doute beaucoup de travail en perspective pour Carson.

Je m'approche du box où Sheppard repose. Son teint de marbre me donne de terribles frissons. Aurai-je pu aller jusqu'au sacrifice ?

Le geste de Sheppard nous a tous projeté face à nos peurs et nos angoisses, face à une réalité que l'on aimerait ignorer.

Qu'aurions-nous fait à sa place ?

Je pose ma main contre la sienne. Ses doigts inertes tombent entre les miens. Nos mains sont ainsi, unies.

_-« John… »_

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je ne la retiens pas. Elle me fait du bien.

Ma larme tombe et éclate à la surface de la main que j'enlace. Elle éclate en emportant avec elle tout mon chagrin.


	24. Chapter 24

Un petit picotement me chatouille la main. C'est légèrement chaud. Une douce chaleur qui envahi mon corps et mon esprit.

Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus très bien où je suis, ni même qui je suis, mais je suis bien. Je lève ma main ainsi que celle qui s'y accroche, et je les porte à mes lèvres.

La source du picotement est salée. Cela éveille un souvenir en moi. Une voix me cueille dans mon lourd sommeil.

_-« John ? »_

Je ne sais pas qui est ce John, moi sans doute, et cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Je me laisse sombrer de nouveau dans la béatitude de mes songes.

Je suis bien.

**FIN**

Un dernier regard bien court mais il me semblais inutile d'en dire plus. Voila ma fic terminée, merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont posté des commentaires. Je les ai lus avec attention. :-D

très bientot sur ma prochaine fic: "Huis-Clostrophobie"


End file.
